


Wolves of Santa Carla

by Luke2leia



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: Lost Boys AU - Werewolves! David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul/Star/Michael (Max/Lucy). Will follow (loosely) the original movie (only). Inspired by Grave-Eater and Br00d-mother. MATURE content, M/F, M/M and multi-partner pairings, explicit descriptions of sex, werewolf-compliant violence. I own nothing but the weird ramblings of my sad mind.Kind comments inspire my writing! Drop me a line, I promise I won't bite. (much) ;)





	1. Hot night in the old town tonight

Hot night in the old town tonight

.......................

Warnings – violence, mature/explicit sex (M/F, M/M, multiple pairings/partners)

................................

"I told you boys to stay off the boardwalk." The portly security guard had his arm around a youth with white-blond hair and a long black coat, holding a wooden baton across the boy's neck with his other hand. The boy's face went blank for a moment, his body going still, and the guard relaxed his hold a little.

"Alright boys, let's go." The white-haired youth smirked at his friends, three other men dressed in similar attire, standing near him and watching the exchange between the pair with steady, guarded eyes. One boy with long, curly blonde hair smirked back at his friend, eyes twinkling in mischief.

One by one, they hopped off the carousel, leaving the gang they'd been about to fight with behind without a second glance. The group melted into the crowds on the boardwalk as if they'd never been there. The security guard spoke to the other gang, a bunch of boys dressed in beachwear, banning them from the site as well. He turned and walked back down the boards towards his booth under the.

…..

Late at night, with the boardwalk closed down and the bright lights finally turned off, the guard made his way slowly to his car, enjoying the peace and quiet and glad to be done with his shift. Passing the gate to the parking lot, the sound of panting and padding feet caught his attention. He turned to see a large brown dog walking towards him, head down as it sauntered his direction.

"Nice doggy, stay back." The heavy-set man made shooing motions as he walked towards his car. The huge dog kept following, something far too much like a crazy grin on it's sharp-toothed mouth. He put a nervous hand on his baton, only to see the animal's eyes flash, a low growl coming from deep in its chest.

The guard took the baton off his belt loop, holding it in his hand as he backed towards his car. The large dog stopped, throwing its head back in deep, ear-ringing howl. The man bumped into his car, still facing the animal, when he heard the sound of metal crumpling behind him. He turned slowly, only to find himself caught by dark gold eyes staring menacingly out of a pale white face.

The beast on top of his car wasn't alone, as it was joined by a black and another brown that leapt up on the hood and the trunk, staring at him coolly. He raised his baton, and the white creature lowered its head, lips pulling back in an evil parody of a smile, long white fangs gleaming in the light of the parking lot.

He broke the animal's gaze, to try vainly to open the car door. A thunderous growl came from above, and there was a sudden flash of gold and white as sharp teeth swallowed the large man's scream.

The quiet sounds of the night returned, a soft ocean breeze blowing gently over the boardwalk under the light of a waning full moon, the parking lot empty now save for a badly dented old car and a spattered trail of red that led off towards the beach.

…

Star sat reading on a beat up, old couch, turning pages carefully with long, sharp nails. The sound of the furious rattling on the old wooden stairs to the hideout caught her ears, and she looked up just in time to see a large golden-brown shape rocket past her towards the back of the open of the open area, dragging something that was leaving a wet trail of red behind it. The reason for the speed of the creature became apparent as another similarly colored beast followed in quick pursuit, tongue trailing out of a sharp-toothed grin as it raced to catch up to the first one.

Absorbed in trying to figure out what was going on, she failed to notice someone coming up behind the couch, till he leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"We brought you a little something." He murmured, continuing to trail kisses down her neck and across a mostly bared shoulder. She leaned back, inviting his attention. When he reversed his path she turned, meeting his lips with her own, curling a hand in his hair as their kiss deepened.

When they broke for air, she looked down, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, David. I'm still not ready to take that final step."

David smiled down at her, stroking her hair and cupping a high-set pointed ear gently. "You know you'll have so much more control of yourself when you do. It hurts to see you isolate yourself needlessly."

"I know…I just can't. Not yet."

"Does that mean we can have the leftovers?" A shaggy-headed blond man was standing by the back of the space they were in, making a comedic effort to lean on what appeared to be a fairly hefty severed human leg, his hand wrapped around the bloody socket at the top.

David rolled his eyes as Star held back a giggle, her long, dark tail twitching with her amusement. "Yes, Paul, you all can have it."

Paul yelped in glee, swinging the leg up out of the reach of the golden wolf that sat near him. It turned with his movements, suddenly more human than animal.

"Share, asshole!" the now-human cried, standing to reach for the leg. His curly golden hair draped down his back, swinging long and loose as he jumped for the grisly prize. Failing his attempt, he leapt instead at the other man, knocking him over. Morphing back into a beast he grabbed the leg and ran off.

"MARKO!" Paul yelled, changing mid-roll into a wolf as well before taking off after his friend, both of them disappearing into the back of the large cavern to the sound of growls and scrabbling claws.

David chuckled, sharing a humorous glance with Star.

"That ought to keep them busy for a couple of minutes at least." Another man with long, dark hair appeared at the entrance, striding down the rough steps with ease. He had some clothes tucked under his arm, and he dropped them casually on the side of an old, ornately carved fountain that centered the space.

David watched him. "You're too good to 'em, Dwayne. Next time they drop their clothes, they can find 'em."

The dark-haired man shook his head. "If they don't have clothes, they'll try to steal mine. That never ends well. For them."

David smirked. "You've got a point. Now, where was I?" he turned back towards Star, stepping casually over the back of the couch to sit next to her. She tilted her head, smiling at him invitingly.

"Ah, yes." He purred, wrapping a gentle hand to cup the back of her head as he leaned in, laving attention on her neck, moving slowly south to nip lightly at a graceful clavicle, creating a trail of marks down to the crest of a breast as she wound her fingers into his platinum hair, panting and pulling him closer.

Grinning, he slid the strap of her top down, exposing light golden skin to his questing mouth. She gasped as he curled his tongue around her nipple, her sharp nails now scratching at his scalp. He pulled away, and stood, removing his coat and shirt to reveal pale skin lightly sprinkled with white-gold hair. Crouching down, he grasped the waistband of her skirt, sliding it and her underthings slowly down her hips and past her tail as she lifted herself to ease the way.

Moving to the edge of the couch, Star spread her knees, beckoning David with open arms. He knelt between her legs, gathering her close as they kissed again, his hands roaming her body, caressing her to gentle ecstasy. Her hands trailed over him, mapping the planes and angles of his chest, sharp nails leaving light scratches as she went, and he groaned into her mouth.

Sliding lower, he kissed down her chest, suckling a breast before continuing on down the thin, dark trail of hair that led him towards his prize. Ducking his head, he lapped at her mound and she moaned, spreading her legs even more and pulling at his hair in her frenzy.

He licked deep into her cunt, and she mewled, writhing as he tasted her juices, skimming back up to tease her nub. Lifting his head, he grinned wickedly at her, mouth shiny with her slick as he licked his lips. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down and freeing his hard cock.

Taunting her, he barely slid the tip in, hands griping her thighs as he drew back and forth. She growled, latching on to his waist and pulling him in. They both groaned as he sank to the hilt in her warm depths, gripping each other tight as he started a slow rhythm that had them panting hard, sweating at the effort needed to keep the pace sedate.

David felt another body curl around his, warm lips playing softly with his earlobe.

"Mind if I join in?" Dwayne purred, sliding large hands down his leader's back, kneading David's ass with firm touch.

David tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed at the sensation. Smiling, he turned his head to catch Dwayne's lips with his own.

"Go for it." David growled, pushing back towards his brother before sliding deep into Star again. Dwayne needed no more prompting, cupping David's ass with both hands as he slid his already oil-slicked dick balls deep, pushing David forward to bottom out in Star.

Everyone paused for a moment, breath coming in short, almost-growls. Dwayne peered over David's shoulder, catching Star's eye with a wicked grin. She smiled back with a sharp-toothed smile of her own.

Dwayne started moving in tight, fast thrusts that drove David forward in matching beat. David reached behind Star, bracing his hands on the ridge of the couch back as Dwayne's movements snapped him forward at a deliciously brutal pace.

Star wrapped herself around David, clinging tightly as she rocked her hips forward to meet his. She rose quickly to her crest, soft moans rising in urgency till she clung to him with an iron grip, claws sinking into his back as she cried out her climax. Her tremors set David off, groaning deep as he sank into her wet heat to empty himself in her depths. Dwayne was pulled over the edge with them, David's ass tightening up as he came, milking Dwayne's thick length for all it had.

The group stayed curled around each other for long moments, easing themselves down from their euphoria, seeking each other's mouths as hands caressed still-twitchy skin in calming intimacy. Finally breaking apart, they moved, stood, stretched and put themselves back together, smiling gently.

"So, if you guys are finally finished, can we go out?" Paul sat over by the ancient fountain, smoking a thick blunt while Marko stood nearby, eyes flashing amusement as he chewed on his thumb. Both wore only pants, their lean torsos gleaming gold in the light of the fire-barrels that dotted the space.

David barely restrained an eye roll, patented smirk gracing his face as he looked over at the pair. "I won't even ask how long you've been there."

"Long enough." Marko chuckled. "We were finished before you."

Dwayne snorted amusement. "You two couldn't take it slow if your lives depended on it."

"HEY!" Marko and Paul exclaimed in unison, before looking at each other and bursting into laughing fits.

"Whenever you all are done…" David drawled, stripping down. Dwayne and Star took that as their cue, Paul and Marko not far behind. Once they were all bare, David gave a glance to the group. "Out 'n up to the hills, kiddies." Leaping forward he landed as large white wolf, taking off out of the cavern and up to the cliff-top. Dwayne waited for Star to change, and as she hit the ground as lean but fluffy black wolf, he dropped beside her, black as night and twice her size. They took off up the rickety stairway to the top as Marko and Paul grinned at each other, leaping as one the two matching golden wolves streaked up out of the cave to meet their pack and run off into the soft night.


	2. Happy Hunting

Happy Hunting

 

Marko & Paul

 

…

Warnings: none

….

Star, freed from her halfling form and the cave by the waning of the full moon, was out on the boardwalk with her brothers on this lovely summer night. They'd been having a good evening, filling up on carnival food and people watching. A live band was playing at the open stage, the music loud enough to hear clearly across the beach.

"I'm gonna go check out who's playing, anyone want to come with?" Star was already swaying to the beat, her long, sparkly peasant skirt flowing with her movements.

"Nah, chica, you go on. We're just gonna hang around and be a public nuisance." Paul joked, reeling her in for quick kiss before giving her a wide twirl, making people around them nearly jump to get out of the way.

She met David's smirk with one of her own as she turned to sashay away in to the teeming crowds. David glanced at his brothers as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "Let's see what Pops is up to, shall we?" The other boys chuckled as they turned in unison to follow him away from the main boardwalk.

Wandering toward the stage, Star threaded her way easily through the swaying crowds. More than used to feeling the weight of hungry eyes of boys and girls, she scanned the crowd surreptitiously for who might be focusing on her now.

Feeling the music, she swayed to the song, tossing her hair as she glanced around. Near the middle of the crowd, a lovely young man with shaggy, dark hair was staring at her as if there was no one else on the planet. She nearly laughed out loud at the naked want on his face, the poor dear really made it too easy. Throwing a few glances and coy smiles his way, she cast her hooks, watching them sink deep as he focused on her so hard his little friend had to almost smack him to get him to breathe or blink again.

Sure in her catch, she turned and moved off through the crowd, slowing after a moment to cast a hidden glance back, pleased to see the boy following like a magnet pulled him, dragging the younger boy with him. She groaned internally, neither she nor her brothers had any interest in underage meat.

…

David and his gang drove the short way to where their patriarch had his storefront, parking their bikes in front and swaggering in to his apparent displeasure. They ambled through the store, playing at checking out the movie cassettes and teasing the girl behind the counter, who countered their play with friendly sass of her own.

Just after they walked in, an older lady with short hair and a long skirt brought a little boy in, asking the store owner if he could help find the boy's mother, who darted in to grab the child only a few moments later. The lady stayed a moment, lured by Max's offer of a sweet and the two started talking.

David and his brothers watched with amusement as their clan leader warmed to woman, clearly intent on gaining her friendship. Smirking, David sauntered past, the gang in tow, as Max chastised them for being in the store. The lady seemed almost too sweet to be real, actually taking their side, and they enjoyed playing up their tough image as they strode out of the video store, peeling out of the parking area with as much rumble and squeal as they could pull from their bikes.

Pulling up in front of the boardwalk entrance, they were just in time to catch Star walking out, her eyes and bright smile filled with mischief. The source was soon apparent, as a pair of boys came following closely behind her. David checked out the older one as Star climbed on the bike behind him, and, hearing her playful giggle, favored the boy with a grin that teetered between amused and inviting. Feeling his sister settle, he gunned the bike, taking off down the street, the pack following close behind.

"So, who's the pretty bird?" David called over his shoulder as they drove down the street.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. He is tasty, isn't he?" Star whispered close to David's ear.

"You hunting for dinner or a date?"

"Hmm…well, date first. A girl can always change her mind later."

"Might want to give that tail a spin myself, if he proves good by you." David chuckled, Star laughing along with him. Riding beside them, Paul gave off a short, wild howl, and they all answered his joyful call.

Soon they were back to their den, dropping Star off and stowing their bikes. Summer nights in Santa Carla were the best, when they could run and hunt together, taste wild blood and strengthen bonds.

"If you'd feed, you'd be able to run free with us." David stood, lean and pale, his body almost glowing in the waning moonlight coming through the cave entrance. He cupped Star's cheek, thumb stroking along her jaw. "You can't wait forever."

"I know. It's just not the right time yet." Star's eyes were soft as she looked back at him. "I'll be here, waiting, when you get back." She turned, kissing his palm, a tawny hand stroking down his gleaming skin. His answering smile was sharp, cool eyes bleeding gold as he twisted and leapt, hitting the ground running, little more than a blur of white as he disappeared from view.

Meeting the others at the top of the cliff, he threw back his head, howling long and low into the night as his brothers sang with him. Star heard their song vibrating through her bones, pulling at her very soul to  _ **join**_  and  _ **run**_. She curled up on the dusty couch, her arms wrapped around bent knees as tears slipped slowly down her cheeks, the pain of holding herself apart from the pack almost too much to bear.

…

Shelly sat in the passenger seat of Greg's car, nose stuck in one of the comic books they'd ripped off from those weird kids earlier. Greg kept trying to steal her attention, leaning in to kiss her cheek, his hands slipping under her shirt, sliding up her thigh, even as she smacked at him, laughing.

She frowned suddenly, hitting Greg harder as she shushed him. "I think I heard something."

Greg laughed. "Forget it, babe." He threw an arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

A muffled yelp of laughter sounded outside the car, and Greg turned his head just in time to get an eyeful of naked ass sliding across the driver's side window, the squeal of skin smearing against glass making a vein start twitching in his forehead. He bellowed and reached for the door handle just as the vision disappeared, and he slammed the door open, ready to teach the asshole a lesson. He barely managed to stand up before someone or something grabbed him, leaving nothing but the fading sound of his yell and the empty space where he'd stood. The night got very quiet.

"Greg?"

Shelly leaned over his seat, trying to see where he went. She couldn't reach his door handle, and decided reluctantly to get out of the car to see if he needed help. Opening her door, she walked around the back of the car slowly, looking for her boyfriend or anyone else. All she found behind the car was a line of drips that shone dark and viscous in the taillights, leading away from the car.

An amused snort came from behind her, and she relaxed, eyes rolling as she turned.

"Greg, you're such an …" the rest of her insult died on her lips as she spun around to see two very large, very sharp-toothed brown dogs watching her with the wickedest grins she'd ever seen. Then all she saw was two sets of slavering jaws leaping at her as one.

......

Down the hill from the now abandoned car, the pack worked through the remains of their late-night meal, tearing at tender meat and crunching into long bones with sharp back teeth to lick out marrow. The crack and slurp waned, and the wolves cleaned themselves up, grooming each other to get the missed bits. They buried the leftovers deep and took off through the brush, howling as one as they ran together back to their lair to sleep off their feast.

.......

The next night was soft and warm as Star followed her prey across the boardwalk. As she hoped, her boy was back tonight, and she watched as he picked up a leather jacket, waiting for the right moment. He lingered near a piercing booth, and she moved in.

"It's a rip-off you know." The doe-eyed boy looked around confused before realizing she was talking to him, and he caught up to her quickly as she walked away. "I could do it for you if you want." They started to make small talk, and his enthusiasm was endearing, even if he wasn't the smoothest talker she'd ever met.

Nearby, David sat on his motorcycle, smoking and watching his sister reel in the new boy. She seemed at ease, genuinely enjoying herself, and so he relaxed as his brothers clowned around, waiting till the pair neared the boy's bike to make their presence known.

The pack circled the two lovebirds, and the young man was instantly on the defensive, eyes raking over the group as Star played up her apparent reluctance. This Michael boy wasn't too bright if he thought he could simply tell Star what to do and have her obey when her whole family surrounded them, but he was even prettier up close so David supposed it evened out. Time for a challenge then, it had been a while since they'd had a new pup to mess with.

"You know where Hudson's bluff is, out by the point?"

The boy almost rolled his eyes at the question, but the way those generous lips quirked as he smiled sarcastically was definitely peaking David's interest.

"I can't beat your bike." Seems the boy wasn't quite as dumb as he acted.

David smiled wickedly. "You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try to keep up."

Making eye contact, David knew he had the boy hooked. He revved his engine and took off, rolling down the stairs and across the beach as his brothers flanked him, the new boy closing in behind. He was making up for his hesitation at the stairway with extra speed across the sand, his little bike going for all it was worth.

Michael kept up with them as they wove through the pier pylons and David howled, Paul quickly echoing his excitement. Marko and Dwayne answered happily as they flew down the sand and entered the little bit of scrub forest that lead to the point. The new boy stayed on Marko's tail, following his path through the woods, only to push past him and catch up to David as they neared the bluff.

Riding neck and neck, David and Michael sped towards the edge of the cliff, David egging Michael on with taunting words and teasing grin. Seeing the drop-off, Michael pulled back abruptly, dropping his bike perilously close to the cliff-side. As David stopped more leisurely near the leading tip, Michael ran at him, throwing a wild punch to clip David's chin.

David barely turned with the blow, swiveling back to look at Michael with glittering eyes and wicked grin. Michael's adrenaline-fueled threats were as much white noise as the crash of the waves below, and just as much ignored as David stared intently at the panting boy. The pack circled Michael, ready for action at David's command.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" David purred. The boy, for all his bravado, was already turning his head, his stare more side-eyed before he blinked, dropping his gaze. David's grin grew wider, and he lifted his head in satisfaction. Standing behind David's bike, Star heard Paul chuckle as the pack stood down.

Stowing the bikes a bit back down the trail, David let his men take the lead down the dilapidated stairway clearly marked against entry, as he and Star smiled enticingly at Michael before taking a more sedate pace down the stairs.

Dwayne was lighting up barrels filled with scrap as the three stragglers made their way down the rough stone steps. Paul stepped along the edge of an ornately carved fountain that was littered with odd things, trash and pieces of vintage furnishings. Marko was holding a pigeon of all things, stroking it gently as it sat in his hand.

The cave itself was far more finished than Michael expected. A chandelier and all manners of hanging shells, ribbons, driftwood and other found items hung from the ceiling and draped across the open area, while old rugs covered much of the open floor. There was a well-worn but expensive looking old couch near the fountain, along with a few other mismatched chairs and an antique wheelchair that sat front and center as though it was a throne, the moonlight shining down on it only heightening that impression.

Seeing Michael glancing around the cave in interest, David wove a tale of the ill-fated hotel that once stood on the cliff, torn apart by an earthquake eighty years back. Paul chuckled from his fountain catwalk, lighting a thick joint that sent pungent, sweet smoke to fill the space.

David sent Marko and Dwayne to get some food for the group, as Paul passed the weed as he walked by. Offering it to Michael, David watched as the boy took a deep drag. There were liquor bottles littered all over the cave, and finding one that was mostly full, David took a swig, turning to bring it to Michael, who accepted it as readily as he did the weed. David smirked as the boy's eyes went unfocused for a moment, the combination of potent drugs and alcohol hitting his system with force.

Shaking a bit of his haze off, Michael walked over to Star, offering the bottle with a gentle smile. She thanked him, taking an impressively deep pull and wiping her lips with the back of her hand before handing it back, mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Michael stood stunned for a moment, mouth hanging open until he caught himself, giving her a lopsided smile in return and taking another swig, clearly trying to match her. Star caught David's eyes as he flashed an amused grin. At this rate, the boy would be under the table before the night really got started.

Paul circled back, throwing a friendly arm around Michael and offering a newly lit joint. The boy glanced at Star, and she smiled back. Conscience cleared, he took a deep hit, hardly noticing Paul leaning in to take the roach back, face bare inches from his own. Paul smiled broadly as the clip was passed, batting his eyes and winking as he spun away before Michael could process what had happened.

Blinking owlishly now, Michael stood, swaying ever so slightly. Star moved in, bottle in hand and teasing grin in place.

"How about we sit down?" She gestured to the broad rim of the old fountain.

Michael glanced at the fountain and back to her, nodding as he went to sit, moving a bit unsteadily as the whisky started to really kick in. She dropped down next to him, wrapping a slim hand around a thick bicep and giggling as he turned a dopey grin her way.

He leaned down to say something, and she quickly kissed his cheek, leaving him stunned speechless before a huge grin spread across his face. Pulling her into a side hug, he gave her a quick squeeze before letting go and kissing the top of her head.

David, sitting on the wheelchair throne, could barely restrain his amusement. For all his posturing up on the cliff, the boy had all the grit of cotton candy. It would be delightful to see how he took to their games. The faint sound of engines paused his thoughts, fun would have to wait till after dinner.

"Feeding time boys, come and get it!" Marko exclaimed as he strode down the steps two at a time, Dwayne following close behind to grab a particular bag and move off to his own corner.

"Ladies first" Marko proffered the haul to Star, while casting an amused glance Dwayne's way. Dwayne's answer was a finger flicked in Marko's direction as he dove into his takeout bag.

Star took two bags, offering one to Michael as Marko brought the rest over to David.

Michael smiled, opening the bag. As the scent of fried meat and potatoes hit his nose, he groaned and reached in to grab a handful of fries, stuffing his face as he pulled out the wrapped sandwich. The weed had left him ravenous.

"Pretty good, hmm?" David remarked, pulling out his own food and opening the wrapper so it would lay flat on his lap.

Michael grunted, barely pulling the sandwich wrapping out of the way so he could take a bite. He was nearly halfway through the burger before he twigged on something off, looking down at it in confusion. The outside was a well-browned crust that barely contained a nearly-raw, barely warm core oozing red.

He frowned and looked around, it seemed no one else was having issues, even Star was happily munching away on a sandwich as large as his. He stared at it again, looking furtively at the barrels and wondering if there was a way to cook the sandwich just a little more.

"Problem, Michael?"

Michael just managed not to roll his eyes at the teasing undertone of David's question. "It's a little rare, no big deal."

David reached out, snagging Michael's sandwich before he even realized what had happened, taking a big bite and chewing reflectively, eyes flashing with humor. The raw juices ran down his chin, and Michael was drawn in by the way his tongue darted as he cleaned his lower lip. "I don't know, Michael, seems perfect to me."

Smirking, he offered back what was left of the burger. Michael shook his head. "Want the rest of mine instead?" Michael leaned to look, but if anything, David's was even more raw, lacking the dark crust his food had. The sight made him grimace, his stomach making unhappy noises.

Paul appeared at his side, offering another joint. "Dude, a little weed'll set you right. Take a hit, man." The look on Michael's face showed he wasn't entirely sold on that idea, but he took it anyway, breathing in deep as Paul clapped his shoulder, nearly jarring the breath out of him.

As he exhaled, David held out the bottle of whisky. "Wash the smoke down, hmm?"

The bite of the alcohol cleared his throat, burning a warm path down and making his head swim. He heard David chuckle, the deep sound pulling at him, warming him more than the drink. He shook his head, confused, only to have Star reach a gentle hand to turn him towards her, lifting up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Her warm tongue swiped at his just as she pulled away for a moment, smiling with eyes as bright as her name. She leaned back in, lips brushing over his again and again.

He blinked slowly, moving to gather her close when a hand landed on his shoulder. Michael looked up, annoyed, to see David standing beside him, a wicked grin on his face. "Time for a little fun. Let's go for a ride."

Letting Marko take the lead, David watched Michael as he climbed the stairs, wobbling slightly. Pulling him close as they climbed up, he spoke up.

"You should ride with me." Michael tried to protest but David's soft voice stopped him. "No offense, but these aren't trails you wanna take in the dark first time 'round." Nearly missing the next step, Michael sighed in reluctant agreement at David's suggestion.

Climbing on the bikes, Michael looked around for where the others had gone. "What about Paul and Dwayne?"

"Eh, they'll catch up if they want to." David kicked the engine, taking off for the dark hills with Marko right behind him.

Flying up the hillsides and through scrub, Michael was glad he wasn't trying to keep up with the pair, as they drove full throttle over bumps and around bushes that pulled at his coat and hair. Everything was shades of dark on inky black until they got up into the upper hills, weaving in and out of trees he couldn't even see till they were directly in the headlights.

Finally, the trees opened up a bit, giving him a better view of more of the forest under the clear sky and pale, waning moon. Watching the play of light and shadows, he realized something was moving, keeping pace with the bikes as they wove through the trees.

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin when David let out a howl, Marko echoing it beside them. Almost immediately, answering howls came from both sides, the sound remarkably similar to David's own.

"Jesus! Are those wolves?!" Michael yelled, gripping tighter to David's jacket as he whipped his head back and forth, trying to better make out the figures running near the them.

"Relax, Michael. They're our friends." The humor in David's voice would be irritating if Michael had actually paid that much attention.

David slowed down, coming into a clearing that was lit a little brighter and more open. He and Marko turned the bikes off, letting the headlamps switch off as well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Michael said.

"Take it easy, Michael. You'll be fine."

Blinking and turning to glance around, Michael looked for where the animals he was sure he'd seen had got to. Things started getting clearer as something brushed Michael's leg. Bright glowing eyes stared up from a wolf whose head was even with Michael's hip as he sat on David's bike.

"Holy SHIT!" Mike went to leap away, tripping and falling almost flat on the other side of the bike. Scrambling to his knees, he looked up into another set of golden eyes, and a wickedly sharp-toothed grin, looming over him as though he were a puppy. A low growl came from the beast as it bent down, and Michael froze, sure he was done for.

Just as the teeth loomed in front of him, a long tongue swiped clear from his chin up to his forehead, leaving a trail of drool slipping down his face. He reared back in surprise, and would have hit the hot bike engine if David hadn't braced the back of his head. The fact David was clearly shaking with laughter did not make him any less confused, or slimy.

"Ugh!" Michael swiped at his face, wiping his wet hands in the grass. "You could have told me they belonged to you." He stood up, rubbing his hands on his jeans to get off the last of the saliva. A short growl near him had him stepping back to stand a little behind David.

"They're our brothers, not pets." David said, running a hand down the back of the wolf that had just slimed Michael. "Let them get to know you."

"Can they do it without drooling on me?"

"Perhaps."

Michael squinted at David, unhappy with teasing lilt to David's response. David sat down on a fallen log, lighting up a cigarette and relaxing as one of the wolves moved in and sat by his side. He patted the log, motioning to Michael, who came and sat somewhat reluctantly on the other side.

Marko had grabbed some dry brush, and set about making a small fire, clearing a wide, dusty ring around the pile before lighting it up. Michael could see now the two wolves looked very different, the one next to David as dark as the night around them, while the one that had licked him shone orange-gold in the firelight.

The golden one came towards him, toothy grin on its face, to lay its head in his lap, woofing softly.

David chuckled. "He seems to like you."

"Yeah… great." Michael reached out tentatively to pet the beast, and its tail thumped. It reminded him of his brother's dog, only if he was twice as big.

David pulled out a flask from his coat, taking a swig before offering it to Michael. He took a deep pull before trading to Marko for a fat joint.

"So, you all just come up here and hang out with these wolves?"

David exhaled a long plume of smoke before answering. "No, usually we all run together in the hills for a while. Just thought you should meet them first."

"Oh, ah, thanks. I guess." The orange wolf snorted, lifting its head off his legs and stalking over to Marko, to lean in and lick the man's neck as curly-haired man ran his hand to scratch along its back.

"We take care of each other. Sometimes hunters'll come up, set traps. That doesn't end well for them." Marko grinned wickedly.

Michael looked at the two wolves, shaking his head, his face more serious. "That's…that's terrible. I've seen animal traps. Nothing deserves that."

The dark wolf woofed, and David stroked it, turning a warm smile Michael's way. "Glad you think so."

The rounds of weed and booze were hitting Michael hard, and he found himself swaying slightly as the shadowy world around him tilted. David put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Doing alright there?"

Michael went to nod yes, but the movement made him dizzy. He tried to grab the log but missed, nearly slumping over on David's lap. He felt strong, warm hands grab him, helping him sit upright.

"Alright, Cinderella. Time to get you back before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Too late." Marko snorted in amusement.

Helping Michael stand, David walked him back to the bikes. Turning he looked deep into Michael's eyes, though it took a few tries before the boy could focus enough to look back with some measure of awareness.

"Hold tight, Michael. We'll get you back home." David slid a hand gently up Michael's cheek, pleased to see the boy lean in to it. "That's it. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine."

David ran his hand down Michael's neck and chest, slipping up under his shirt to grasp the boy's back, supporting him as he climbed on the bike. Michael offered no resistance, no sign of discomfort at his touch. Smirking, he got on, reaching behind him to grab both of Michael's hands. He made a point of pulling him tight against his back, linking the boy's hands together over the warm skin of his own stomach. Patting them lightly, he revved the motor, taking off back down the mountain as Marko followed.

By the time they made it back to the edge of town, Michael was slumped against David's shoulder, and David had to keep putting a hand over the boy's own, to make sure his grasp didn't loosen too much.

Marko pulled up beside him, shaking his head and chuckling. "I'd say he was fun, but he's such a lightweight it was hard to tell."

"You think he's such a lightweight I should make you carry him home." David grumbled.

Paul appeared, riding Michael's bike and wearing only a pair of jeans and boots. "Gonna share that bounty?"

"Take a number, wild man. There's a bit of a line." David smirked.

"Sloppy seconds, really? Man…"

Marko snickered. "Like that's ever bothered you before."

Paul pouted a moment before perking up. "So – where does Sleeping Beauty live?"

David rolled his eyes, but smiled at his brother's jibe. "Pretty sure he's with that old coot that lives in the big cabin. The scent of formaldehyde was all over him when he showed up."

"Come to think of it, it was on that lady too – the one in Max's store." Marko smirked, before chewing on his thumbnail.

"Could be right. Anyway, let's get him back before he falls off my bike."

"Yeah, he won't be so pretty then!" Paul chuckled, gunning the smaller bike and heading off down the street towards the outskirts of town. David followed, a bit more sedately than he would've liked but he didn't want to risk dropping his charge.

The huge old cabin was dark and quiet when they got there. David hefted the now passed-out Michael over his shoulder, stepping lightly onto the front porch. He listened intently, hearing only the night and sounds of people sleeping inside. Using Michael's keys, he let himself in, moving silently to the stairs and up to the bedrooms, sniffing for the one that smelled like the boy draped over him.

Padding feet and a soft woof came from behind, and he turned to see a dog staring intently at him. He stared back, squaring his shoulders and looking down at the animal under lowered brows. The dog whined, lying down and turning its head. Smiling, he turned back, moving in to the room littered with clothing to drop the boy on the messy bed. Walking out, he stopped to pet the dog before walking quietly down and out of the house.

He met up with Marko outside, who waited out past the gate with their bikes.

"You were right, Marko. The little lady lives there too, I could smell her and that kid all over."

Marko smiled, eyes flashing amusement. "Paul took off already. Said he'll meet us back at the cave."

David nodded, climbing on his own bike as they took off together back towards home.


	3. Stop for the night...

Stop for the night...

 

Star

.........................

Warnings explicit F/M, M/M, F/M/M

…..............................

Michael leaned against the railing, Star next to him, hanging on his arm, watching the crowds. A week in to hanging with the group and he was settling in to their flow, enjoying the easy camaraderie. Paul and Marko were pushing each other around again, their play-fighting sometimes throwing them out into foot traffic, as families and couples lurched away from the boisterous pair, trying to stay out of harm's way.

"Take it easy, kids." David called, smirking. "Don't want that new security guard to have to break a sweat trying to toss us out his first night."

He cast an amused glance towards Star, and she returned it, eyes bright with mischief. She leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Michael's cheek, smiling gently as he turned towards her.

Moving to stand in front of the dark-haired boy, she lay her hands on his face, pulling him close and letting their kisses deepen. Holding her close, he was entranced, completely lost in her until the shout of 'get a room!' broke his focus.

"Jealous, darling?" Paul jeered as Marko and Dwayne laughed with him.

With a sudden wicked smile, Paul reached over, grabbing Marko to dip him low, plundering his mouth with a rough, tonguing kiss as Dwayne and David hooted and clapped. Marko responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him close. They finally broke for air, and Paul straightened up, smacking Marko's ass before letting him go.

"Suck it, old man!" he laughed, grinding his hips suggestively as he took the cigarette Marko passed him. The man that had heckled them pulled his date away, face pale with shock and disgust.

David watched the pair walk away, cigarette lowered and chin tilted up, nose to the breeze. His brothers caught the action, following suit, marking the man's scent for later.

Turning back to group, David chuckled darkly, and seeing the security guard now coming their way, tossed his cigarette to the ground to grind it out with a boot. "Time to mosey, boys."

They went to mount their bikes, Star hanging back and holding Michael's hand. David winked at the pair.

"Michael, give our Star a ride home tonight."

The dark-haired boy looked pleasantly surprised, turning to help her as she gathered her skirts to sit on his bike.

Gunning the bikes to a thunderous rumble, the group rolled out just as the portly guard caught up with them, David catching his eye with smirk and salute as they poured down the boardwalk steps and out across the sands, spraying couples and partying groups alike as they sped past.

David let out a howl as they flew down the beach, his brothers joining in one by one till the whole group was in joyful voice. Star joined in, high and sweet and soaring over the men's harmony. Awash in the bright energy sparked by the warm body pressed tight against his back, Michael added his voice, a short discordant set of yelps that broke the extended song of the others. They laughed, calling out to Mike in friendly, teasing tones as Star squeezed his middle tighter, giggling into his ear.

Arriving at the cliff, they swarmed into the cave, lighting barrels and talking animatedly as they moved about the space. Rounds were started with whisky and joints, sharp liquor biting through the sweet exhalations. Music started playing in the background, and everyone settled into their usual spots.

Michael was enjoying the buzz, sitting on the rim of the fountain as Star curled into his side, his arm draped on her shoulders. Her hand had snuck up under the back edge of his shirt, rubbing soft circles on his far hip that were sending pleasant shocks through his groin.

Paul and Marko were getting wild, laughing and rolling across the floor wrestling, limbs flailing for traction as they tried to pin one another. Michael watched them as Paul managed to gain the upper hand, body stretched out over Marko's, arms wrapped around his waist to hold the slightly smaller man down.

From where Michael sat, it looked like there was trouble, Marko was red-faced, groaning and squirming under Paul as the larger man taunted him. David smirked at the concern on Michael's face.

"Looks like fun, hmm?" Michael turned a confused look towards a wickedly grinning David. "Paul may be on top, but I think Marko's going to win this round." Michael turned back towards the pair just as Marko cried out, breath panting out in soft moans, and Paul leaned in to whisper in his ear, blocking both their faces from view.

Michael stilled a moment, sucking in a breath as his face turned bright red. Dropping his eyes he turned back towards Star. She smiled gently up at him, reaching to cup his chin and pull him down for a kiss. He was slow to start, but quickly leaned in, hands moving to hold her close.

Her hand slid down his chest, skirting along the waistband of his jeans, soft enough to make his stomach twitch under her touch. Pulling apart for breath, Michael gazed into fathomless chocolate eyes, losing himself in their warm depths.

"Drink, Michael?" an amused drawl broke the moment.

Blinking, he turned a frown towards David, who was leaning forward, whisky bottle held in outstretched hand. Sighing, he grabbed it, taking a quick drink and offering it to Star before passing it back. David's hand brushed over Michael's as he took it, his eyes pinning the dark-haired boy til he took a long pull, tilting the bottle up, chin lifting as he drank.

Michael couldn't help but watch, struck by the movement of the other man's throat, the way his lips pulled off the bottle, dark pink tongue catching a few stray drops of whisky. Ice blue eyes met his, shining with amusement as his cheeks tinged with red.

Star's hands were still active, stroking his chest and scratching lightly down his back, and he twitched under her attention, the hairs on his arms raising at the electric thrill of her touch. She pulled away, standing up and giving him a dark smile, full of heat and promise, before turning to wander towards the back of the cave, hips swinging enticingly as she went.

Michael sat blinking for a moment, slightly fuzzy mind trying desperately to think of any reason other than the best one for why she might have walked away, smiled at him before she walked away, smiled invitingly before she walked away.

A hand on his arm, pulling him up, broke through his fugue, and he stared warily at David's smirking face.

"Go get her, tiger." David drawled softy, sliding his hand up and over Michael's shoulder and slowly down his back, walking around him to give him a gentle push towards the back of the cavern. Michael shuddered at the other man's touch, uncomfortably aware of much it affected him as he readjusted himself before wandering in Star's direction.

Just beyond the open area, the space turned more cave-like, dark and low and rocky. Star waited a little way down the path, the shadows just light enough to see her bright eyes, the flash of white teeth in a smile as he made his way towards her.

Leaning back against the cave wall, she slid her arms around his neck as he moved in close enough to share breath. He kissed her forehead, pressed his lips softly against an eyelid, her cheek, the fullness of her lips.

Her lips met his gently, moving down his chin, the underside of his neck, to trail to a strong collarbone until it met the collar of his shirt. His hands curled around her waist, crossing to glide up her back and hold her tight.

Their lips met again, coming together with fervor, heartbeats quickening as they clutched one another. Breaking for air, they panted shallowly, lips touching in between breaths, hands roaming, stroking til they were both moaning softly as they pressed themselves together.

David came up slowly behind the pair, solid chest leaning against Michael's back as he reached around to palm the firm bulge in now-tight jeans, his lips mapping a slow path up Michael's neck, to latch and suck gently at his earlobe. Michael froze, desire and uncertainty leaving him panting hard. Star smiled brightly, kissing first Michael's sweet lips before turning her attention to David.

Michael turned his head, unsure if he should watch but finding it impossible to turn away. The pair paused, looking his way with wicked and inviting smiles. They moved in tandem to kiss at the corners of his mouth, warm tongues and lips tracing slowly down and across his stubbly jawline, to lick and suck at tender skin along his throat.

He panted like a bellows, eyes wide and body shaking as their attentions overwhelmed him. The firm hand working his crotch and the delicate one now pulling gently at a nipple wrung gasping moans from his body, and he clutched at the wall behind Star like it was the only thing holding him afloat.

"Don't you think it should be ladies first?" A low voice purred in his ear, bringing him reluctantly back to his senses.

Swallowing around a desert-dry throat, he nodded, looking in to Star's dark stare. "Yeah."

Michael felt David's body slide past him as the other man turned his attention towards Star, who leaned back, arms above her head, favoring Mike with a meltingly hot glance. She held his gaze even as David stole a kiss before taking a slow path down her front, stopping to lift her top and tease a firm nipple with his tongue.

"Join us, Michael..." David teases with silky voice. "Don't keep our Star waiting."

With a start, Michael tipped towards Star, meeting her lips with his own, and she returns his eagerness with enthusiasm. His hand trailed down, brushing inadvertently against David's hair. The other man paused, looking up with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Come on down, Michael. There's enough to share."

Michael kissed his way down Star's neck as she buried her fingers in his curly hair, nails scratching lightly on his scalp. Crouching next to David, he lifted the other side of her top and followed David's lead to lick and suck gently on her breast, spurred on by her soft moans as she arched towards the two men.

A firm hand sliding down his chest to once again palm his crotch left him groaning, rocking in to the pressure as he sucked hard on the plush breast filling his mouth. Star gasped and her grip tightened, locking him close.

He nearly whined as David took his hand away, though it brushed him again as Star's skirt was bunched up. David was moving again, now kissing and nipping a path down Star's stomach, leaving her squirming with ticklish delight.

Working his way between her legs, David crouched low, diving in to lap at Star's clit with vigor. She keened with pleasure, now curling towards him, knees bending out let him plunge deeper.

Michael pulled back a moment, watching David drive Star to frenzy, his own face flushing deeply when ice blue eyes, crinkling in amusement, met his.

Breaking free from that hypnotic gaze, he turned once more towards Star, now a fallen angel with lust-dark eyes, wild hair and heaving, honeyed breast. Warm arms drew him back down to latch on to a tightly pebbled nipple, pulling his large hand around the other as she sighed, tilting her chest towards him as the sweet, floral scent of her skin mixing with the heady aroma of her arousal set his mind reeling.

He settled himself in front of her, turning to lave one breast then the other as he half-kneeled, hovering over David's hunched form. Star wrapped a hand in his hair, fingers coiling and holding him close as her other clutched at David's shorter locks. A sharp wail and full body shudder announced the slide and roll of David's fingers deep inside her slick cunt.

Star's high-pitched, panting moans came faster as the men drove her towards release. Michael glanced up, watching entranced as her eyes slid shut, body tensing up so that even her breath stilled, then suddenly convulsed, curling and rocking against him as panting mewls escaped her.

The scent of her sex was thick in the air between them, and his own painfully hard need reasserted itself. Underneath him, David pulled away, the back of his head brushing against Michael's groin. He heard the other man chuckle as he groaned, straightening up and moving out of David's way.

David stood, holding Star close, kissing her deeply. He turned towards Michael, pale pupils nearly black with his own desire. He moved slowly, eyes locked on Michael's as he stepped in to the dark-haired man's space, now sliding hands down and under the white t-shirt, gliding back up to gently tweak at small, tight nipples.

A jolt of electricity shot right from his chest to his dick, leaving Michael gasping. David smirked before moving in to plant a light kiss on Michael's lips. The scent and taste of Star lingered, mixed with tobacco and whisky, and Michael's eyes rolled as he sought more.

A strong hand curled around the back of Michael's neck as David plundered his willing mouth. When another hand clutched his ass, bringing them together to grind hard, it was all Michael could do to wrap his own arms around David, holding tight and moaning loudly into the other man's mouth as he rocked in to the deliciously frustrating pressure.

Michael didn't even realize they were moving till his back hit the rough cave wall, knocking a bit of breath out of him and leaving him panting in David's grip. David grinned wickedly, sliding his hands down to open Michael's jeans, freeing his weeping cock from the confines of tight underwear. His warm fingers brushed gently up the sensitive vein on the underside as Michael shuddered at the sensation.

David's eyes held amusement and challenge, and he leaned back, running his hands back up Michael's chest and down his arms, gently guiding them towards the front of his own leather pants. Michael looked down, licking paper-dry lips, his fingers curved into the tight waistband as he paused, suddenly unsettled.

A soft hand caressed his cheek, and he turned to see Star smiling at him, eyes still dark and deep.

"Go ahead, Michael. I want to watch you."

The breathy purr of her words rolled over him, and he groaned, eyes closing as his overheated mind leapt at the image she conveyed.

He looked back at David, riveted by pale eyes and a pink tongue darting out to wet full lips, now curving up in to a wide, inviting smile. He fumbled a moment, fingers suddenly thick and inept as they worked the zipper on David's pants. Finally getting them open, he slid his hands along the waistband, easing them down, surprised that there was no underwear, only smooth skin leading to soft curls, and a long, thick shaft that twitched as though glad it was no longer bound in restrictive clothing.

Michael stared, barely breathing, sliding his hand closer until he was touching the stiff cock that sprung from tight, pale curls, wrapping his own large hand gently around it, thrilling to the feel of silk-wrapped, rigid flesh under his fingers.

The feel of rough hands wrapping tightly around his own dick made his breath catch, the foreignness of the stimulation almost unbearably arousing. He gasped and keened as David started working him, one hand massaging his sac as the other gently pulled at him, the friction and the rough feel of David's hands driving him headlong towards climax. Caught up, Michael could barely do more than maintain his grip on David, now resting his head on the other man's shoulder as he panted hard in time with David's stroking.

David smiled, glancing at Star. She returned his amusement, watching intently as their new friend rocked into David's hand, face beautiful in abandonment to pleasure. Bending his head, David kissed down Michael's neck, sucking softly at the skin on the boy's throat. With a shuddering cry, Michael came, thrusting hard as his cum splashed over David's hand. David kept working him till he was shaking, pulling away and nearly whimpering at the rough touch on over-sensitive skin.

Still breathing hard, Michael watched as David coated his own cock with Michael's cum, leaving it slick and glistening. David pressed him against the wall, legs braced around Mike's, leaning in till their groins touched. His hands moved down to gently lift Michael's half-hard dick and sensitive sac before slipping his lubed cock into the tight gap underneath.

With a curious frown, Michael watched, hands resting on David's shoulders. Looking up, he was caught once again by fierce blue eyes as David captured his mouth in a rough kiss, hand locking on the back of his neck. The sudden push and slide of David's rigid cock against Michael's taint left him groaning into the other man's mouth, shuddering at the burst of pleasure that rocked through his core.

Gripping Michael's hip hard enough to bruise, David thrust faster, his kisses turning almost brutal as he crested, grinding hard and growling into Michael's neck. The deep purr of his voice rumbled through Michael's body like an earthquake, setting off sympathetic aftershocks that had the dark-haired boy panting, his grip as tight as David's was on him.

They stood wrapped together for a few quiet moments, Michael shivering occasionally as David licked his neck, enjoying a similar response when Mike returned the favor. Another body insinuated itself, smooth hand sliding along his chest, a soft mouth laying kisses on his hand where it clutched David's shoulder.

He felt more than saw David turn to kiss Star, the hand that had gripped his hip so tightly finally lifting away, leaving the spot aching yet missing the firm touch. Her hand slid over him gently, working its way up under his shirt to reemerge at his neck, caressing the line of his throat before slipping back down to his waist.

David stepped back, leaving Michael with sticky, dripping thighs. Star's hand slid down, caressing Mike, cradling him gently, then rolling down and back up, slathering his dick with David's cum. He leaned back against the cave wall, sighing softly and rocking into her hand.

Michael cracked an eye to look at her as she took her hand away, stunned as she licked her fingers with relish, eyeing him with saucy humor. Reaching out with a now damp hand, she drew him to her, pulling him in to a deep kiss tinged with the slightly bitter saltiness of David.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing lightly, and David leaned in to purr in his ear. "Put yourself together and come back to the party." Two pairs of lips graced Michael's cheeks with soft touches before pulling away.

Stepping back, David chuckled, throwing his arm around Star as the two sauntered back towards the main area. Letting out long breath, Michael fixed his clothes, face twitching at the feel of cooling dampness that squished unpleasantly in his drawers. Sighing and shaking his head, he adjusted himself a bit as he followed the sultry pair back to join the rest of the gang.


	4. Or maybe a bite...

Or maybe a bite....

(Paul & Marko annoying Dwayne...)

 

Warnings: explicit M/M, some werewolf-typical violence/feeding, little bit of homophobic slurs/attitude

….........................................................................................

 

Well past midnight, the pack roamed the streets of Santa Carla, padding on silent feet around parked cars, darkened homes and shuttered shops. Catching their prey's scent, they followed it swiftly towards the edge of town, where the strip of seedier bars and girly joints were still open, bright neon lights and thumping strains of pop music breaking through the otherwise dark and silent night.

A door opened at one of the strip joints, and a long trail of bright light lit up the road, blaring music washing over the night.

"Don't come back, asshole!" An older man stumbled as the bouncer tossed him out, swearing under alcohol-soaked breath as he wove his tipsy way towards the dimly lit parking lot.

Wandering towards his car, he stopped short, blinking blearily through bloodshot eyes as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. It looked like a buck-nekkid couple was leaning on his car, getting hot and heavy. The girl had her back to him, her long, curly hair almost to her skinny ass. It was difficult to see what the guy looked like, but he was blonde too.

Shuffling closer, he called out to the pair. "Get off my car, dammit… 'less your gonna share that cutie."

The pair paused, turning now to look at him, smiling invitingly. His jaw dropped, then popped shut, a vein starting to bulge on his forehead as he began trembling with fury.

"Dude! I knew you had a stiffie for Marko when we saw you on the boardwalk!" the taller man laughed…they were both men, the two that made out and leered at him the other night.

"Can't say as I blame you…he's got a sweet ass." The taller man kept talking, now caressing the backside of the other one.

The drunk man had had enough, and he stormed over to the naked pair, grabbing the first one by the arm and roughly pulling him out of the way, then reaching for the other.

"GET OFF MY CAR YOU FA****TS!"

He went to seize the taller blonde's arm, but the man slid out his reach, laughing and waggling his hips as he danced away.

"Whoa, man! You're getting all hot and bothered, you wanna 3-way or something?"

The older man hollered, pulling back to aim a blow at the tall blonde, stumbling as the smaller man hit him from behind. He spun around, bellowing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, F*G!"

The smaller man just stood still, eyes bright and smile wicked as he chewed on a thumbnail. The old man lurched towards him only to stop as two large dogs, one black and one white, appeared next to his target. The animals were quiet, but their heads were low, lips peeled back to show sharp, white teeth in menacing grins.

"Shouldn'ta said that…" the tall blonde's voice singsonged behind him. The man turned to look at him, but he was gone, replaced by another large dog, with a toothy grin to match the others. Low growling had him spinning back to find the smaller man had vanished as well, a yellow dog in his place, snarl rumbling out over wickedly sharp teeth.

The man backed away from them, and his car, and the four animals followed, spreading out to cut off the path back to the strip club. They stalked forward, driving him to the edge the parking lot, towards the low scrub-dotted hills that surrounded this seedier section of town.

Nearly tripping at the curb of the paved lot, the hapless man made a sudden dash towards his car and his last chance at freedom. The full weight of the large white wolf landed square on his back, crushing the air out of his lungs and breaking several ribs in the process. His faint, wheezing cry was the last thing heard as the pack dragged the broken drunkard away.

…..

Max sat comfortably in his recliner, paging slowly through a leather-bound book and occasionally reaching for the glass of scotch on the side table. There was some kind of irritating noise outside, but he was ignoring it in favor of the story in front of him. Loud scratching at the patio door finally broke through his focus, and, sighing, he levered himself up out of the chair, retying his robe as he made his way to the back porch.

Reaching the glass door, he slid it open to admit what appeared to be a pack of wolves, allowing them to troop inside rather placidly as he closed the door behind them. Turning around he was met by the sight of four very naked men, three of which wandered freely away, either sprawling on his furniture or heading to the kitchen to looking for a snack.

David stood grinning, arms crossed but otherwise at ease. Max pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply before pushing up his glasses.

"Really, is it too much to ask to at least wipe your feet? I just had the carpet cleaned."

"Guess we're just too wild and crazy." David shrugged. "Might as well be a pack of feral animals."

Laughter sounded from around the house. Max sighed again, then suddenly perked up.

"Actually, it's rather fortuitous that you're here. Lucy and I have been getting along very well, I think I might have finally found a reason to retire."

The house was suddenly quiet.

"You're serious."

"Quite so, David. I'm not getting any younger, you know." Max chuckled. "I've been looking for a way to hand over the reins for quite some time. This is far better a reason than I could have hoped for."

David paused, thoughtful. "I'm not taking over the video store."

Max chuckled. "My dear boy, of course not! That's my retirement – mine and Lucy's. We'll manage the stores and my other financial interests; you and the boys can manage the city."

The 'boys' gathered around the two, looking stunned.

David frowned. "What's the catch?"

Max smirked. "She's got two boys – you'll have to get them both on board."

The gang started chuckling, exchange amused glances, and it was David's turn to smirk. "Way ahead of you, old man. We're halfway there already."

Max's eyes lit up. "Excellent news! Well, if there's nothing more, you're free to go."

The men filed out, David lingering for a moment.

"So…you going to tell her? Bring her over?"

Max looked uncomfortable, peeling off his glasses and looking at the floor. "I'm… not sure yet. I'd like to think she'll understand…maybe once we've had some real time together."

David brushed a hand over the older man's shoulder as he walked out the door. "Not for me to say, but it's a pretty big secret to keep from a life-mate."

Max did little more than nod, face sad and thoughtful.

….

Another late night on the boardwalk, and Michael pulled his bike up to where the rest of the gang's were parked, scowl on his face. Looking around, he saw his friends walking towards him, laughing and hanging on to each other. Star had her hand wrapped around David's arm, and the two looked like some old-timey couple promenading on the boardwalk. All David needed was a walking stick.

Paul was the first to catch sight of Mike, and shouted excitedly, drawing the attention of the rest. Michael's frown lessened, and he took a long breath, trying to let go of the foul mood he'd been under.

David cast an appraising eye as the group caught up to their new friend. "What's bothering you, Michael?"

Michael sighed, eyes downcast as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing big, really. Just my mom got on my case, says I'm never around, leaving my brother by himself all day…I don't know. It's really stupid stuff. It's summer, and Sammy's old enough to keep himself entertained."

"Aww…did Mommy ground poor Mikey-Wikey?" Paul laughed, coming up behind Michael to squeeze his shoulders and ruffle his hair. Michael grimaced, throwing an elbow back to connect with Paul's chest, earning an "Ooof" and a chuckle from the shaggy blonde.

"Relax…Mikey!" Paul teased, coming back around and managing to kiss Michael's cheek and pinch his ass as he did. Mike's face flushed and he turned to reach out but Paul was already dancing away, now moving behind David to plant a kiss on Star's cheek. She rolled her eyes, smiling in good humor.

"Settle down, Paul" David drawled. "Let's head back, I think Michael could use a little something to help him cool off."

The pack sorted themselves out, Star climbing up behind David, and they took off for the point and the comfort of the cave.

Stopping to park the bikes, David approached Michael, waving the others off to go on ahead. Michael stood stiffly, watching the others walk away.

"What's up?"

"Just thought you could use a chance to get away, maybe go up to the hills just by ourselves, let off a little steam."

David's smile was open and gentle, and Michael, caught in bright eyes, relaxed a little and returned it.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good."

"Alright then, follow me…if you can." David winked, turning to get on his bike and rumbling away. Mike laughed and hopped on his motorcycle, gunning it to catch up.

They rode through the town and up into the woods, David leading Michael along dark trails and low brush. Far up in the tree covered hills, David finally came to a stop in small clearing ringed with a few downed trees. The way the hill and scrub dropped off, the far mountains were in view, vague shapes lit dimly by the waning moon.

Sitting on a sturdy fallen log, David pulled out a flask, taking a swig then offering it to Michael. Settling next to David, Mike took the flask and a long pull, passing it back to the other man and they sat quietly for a while, sharing a drink and the soft sounds of the night. Michael sighed, running his fingers through his scalp and down to rub at his face.

"Thanks."

David turned towards Michael, eyebrow raised in silent question.

"I needed a break."

"Seemed like it." David leaned in, hand reaching to cup Michael's face. "I could help you relax even more."

Michael sucked in a deep breath, heart rate picking up. David's hand trailed slowly down Mike's chest, fingers running lightly along his waist. Inching closer, his hand slid down from hip to knee, gliding back up the inseam to brush the growing bulge in Michael's jeans.

Michael let out a soft moan, but frowned, putting a hand over David's to still his movement. Dropping his head, he looked down, shrugging slightly.

"I don't know…"

"Take a chance, Michael…let me show you how good it feels." David moved closer, kissing along Mike's jaw, hand lifting up to play with a stiff nipple through Michael's shirt. The dark-haired boy tilted his head back, shivering slightly.

David sucked gently at the crook of Michael's neck as he tweaked hard on the boy's nipple and Mike cried out, arching out of David's grasp and panting hard.

Mike turned, leaning in slowly, breaths quick and shallow as he brushed his lips gingerly against David's once, then again, and shuddering lightly, wrapped a hand on the back of David's neck, diving in to kiss the other man without restraint. David embraced him, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

As they broke for breath, David purred into Michael's ear, sending a delightful shiver through him. "Let's get a little more comfortable before we continue, hmm?"

Michael nodded, panting slightly. "The wolves, they're not gonna show up while we're …ah...?"

"Nah." David chuckled. "no unexpected guests tonight."

Mike started taking off his jacket and shirt, slowing to watch as David stripped completely down, laying out the wool coat to drape over the log and ground. Pale as he was, David seemed to almost glow in the weak moonlight.

David smirked and crouched as Mike stood, reaching to undo the boy's jeans and slide them down as Michael watched with wide eyes, shakily resting a hand on David's shoulder to step out of the pants and underwear. The heated look David gave as he knelt, breath ghosting over Mike's dick, had Michael swallowing hard, breath hitching.

Placing a hand on Mike's hip, David licked a stripe up the boy's bobbing cock, then swallowed it swiftly down to the root. Michael keened, his knees trembling, almost whining when David released him, and dropped down easily when David pulled at his waist.

Now they were both on their knees, and David pushed Michael gently back to sit on his coat, back resting against the log. Michael was panting, watching David with a frown as the paler man knelt in front of him.

"Relax, Michael, and give it a chance. I'll stop if you want me to."

David crawled forward, knees on either side of Michael's thighs. Moving in, he rubbed Mike's cock with his own, reaching down to wrap a hand around them both, sliding and grinding against the dark-haired boy.

Michael grunted, his own hips moving to push back, his eyes slipping closed as he griped David's shoulders. David leaned in to Michael's neck, leaving sucker marks that left the other man gasping.

Letting go, David sat back on Michael's lap, chuckling and pulling Mike in for a kiss when the boy opened his eyes in question.

"That was just the intro, Michael. I think you'll enjoy main attraction."

David reached to the side, pulling a small tube out of his coat pocket. Squeezing the contents into his hand, he gripped Mike firmly, slathering the greasy stuff liberally on Michael's dick and smirking at the way the other man whined and twitched. Wiping his hand, he moved in close, stomach pressing against Michael's.

Grin sharp, he reached behind to grab Mike's cock, guiding it to his own entrance. David slowly slid down, taking Mike in, and the boy's eyes went wide at first, then rolled back as he wrapped his arms around David, shaking with need.

"Whattaya say, Michael? Should I stop?" David teased, lifting up and sliding back down.

Michael jumped under him, breathing hard and clutching on to him as if for dear life.

"N... No…fuck…no…" Michael groaned.

David slid himself up and down a few more times, smiling at the way Michael squirmed and curled under him. The boy was sweating hard and panting like a bellows, hair curling across his neck and trailing into eyes blown even darker with need.

Placing his arms on the log behind Michael, David bent to purr into his ear. "You don't have to beat me Michael, you just have to keep up…"

"Asshole…"

"And you're loving it."

David braced himself, fucking himself hard and fast on Michael's dick as Michael held on to his hips, moaning and writhing with every thrust. David was panting in time with him, groaning at the rhythmic jolts to his prostate but needing something more.

"Michael …give me a hand…"

It took a moment before Michael wrapped a hand around David's cock, slicking through the leaking precum to ease the friction.

"Good boy…" David growled in pleasure and sped up, hips snapping into Michael's, then plunging into the boy's tight grip.

Michael was hanging on by a thread, cries rising in pitch as his grip tightened on David's cock and hip. David bent, sucking hard at the crook of Michael's neck, and Michael cried out, the sudden jolt of almost pain driving him over the edge. He curled into David, driving hard, and David climaxed, his cum painting Michael's chest almost up to his chin.

Their movements slowed to a stop, save for Michael's twitching as David continued to lick and suck on his neck, and he almost whimpered as the sensations rocketed through him to his over-sensitive dick, still seated deep in David's tight warmth.

Breaking contact, David sat upright, his weight bearing down on Michael's groin. He tightened his hips and thighs around Michael, chuckling as the other man whined, gripping his hips and giving something like a weak push.

Reaching down for his jacket, he pulled out a cigarette and lighter, firing up and taking a deep drag. He held it out, and after a moment, Michael took it, stuttering a draw as the movement pulled at his now almost-aching groin.

Handing the cigarette back, he pushed David again, bracing his feet on the ground to tip the man off his hips. David snorted in amusement, allowing the roll, rising up with a slide that left Michael gasping as his softened dick oozed out of its warm haven.

"All right there, Michael?" David leaned on the log, letting his legs stretch out next to Mike's.

"Fuck you"

Another snort. "Pretty sure you just did. Unless you'd like to go again? Though I think you oughta catch, second time 'round. Only polite."

Michael groaned, sitting up straighter. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Well, at least we agree on something." Michael arched an eyebrow at him. "You are fine."

Dark brows lifted as blue eyes rolled skyward, though Michael's lips twitched, restraining a smile. Mike moved to scratch idly at his shoulder, only to yelp and swear. Looking at the dark stain on his fingernails he glowered at David.

"Did you bite me?"

David blew out a long stream of smoke, stubbing out the last bit of the cigarette on the log.

"Might have, got a little carried away with your dick exploding in my ass."

Mike flushed, looking down. "Well…just try to take it easy…next time."

David smiled wickedly, running a hand softly from down Michael's chest to his thigh and slowly running it back up. "I'll do my best. No promises though."

Huffing, Michael gave him a side glance. "It always like this?"

David caught Michael's chin, pulling him to brush his lips lightly, pale blue eyes pinning the boy down. "Oh, no. It gets even better."


	5. Bad Moon Rising

Dwayne

Bad moon rising

..................................................................................

Warnings: M/M/M and M/F pairings with mature sexual content

…....................................................................................

The sun was setting, bathing the main area of the cave in golden light. Michael walked in, breaking up the steady glow with flitting shadows of his movement. Squinting, he looked around.

"Hello? Anyone around?"

Hearing noises, he made his way down the steps, listening carefully to follow the sound to the source. There seemed to be more than one person, the sounds deep and troubled.

Coming around an area blocked off by old, ornately decorated screens, he froze, his mouth falling open, eyes wide.

His new friends were all draped over a huge pile of pillows and cushions of all shapes and sizes, every one of them naked, in the middle of enjoying themselves…and each other.

David looked up with a wicked grin. His stubbled face glistened wetly in the flickering light of a heavy candelabra perched on a tiny, intricately carved table. Beneath him, Star opened her eyes, peering at Michael upside down, a hazy smile on her face. She lifted a hand off David's head where he lay between her legs, to wave slowly.

"Michael! The man of the hour. Come join the fun." David's eyes gleamed with mischief as he returned to the task before him.

Michael's eyes went even wider. He hadn't even really registered what Dwayne and Marko were doing when he felt a body press into him from behind, a hand gently brushing his hair aside as warm lips found the back of his neck. Another hand slid slowly around his waist; fingers splayed to brush firmly on his crotch. His throat went dry as his face flamed.

"Relax…Mikey. Let me take care of this…"

Paul slid that wicked hand down Michael's tenting jeans, worming past underwear to grip his dick tight, giving it a firm tug as he bit a trail of soft red marks down Michael's neck. He could feel Michael's eyes rolling as the boy's head tilted back, a deep groan falling out.

"That's it…lay down, Mikey…join the pack in some fun…" Paul pulled Michael's jacket and shirt off, opened his jeans, as he walked him closer to the pile of pillows, kissing and stroking as they went. He smiled as the boy's breathing picked up, only to hitch enticingly when Paul fondled him.

Standing now at the edge of the decadent mountain of cushions, Michael looked at Star. Still stretched out, she sighed and moaned as David continued his gentle assault. She held his gaze, even as her eyes slid to slits in pleasure.

"Ah…you want to light up our Star?" Paul whispered, his hand sliding lower to grip Michael's sac, rolling it gently. Michael gasped, his prick twitching. Paul chuckled, his breath raising goose-flesh down the other man's arm.

David looked up again, his eyes flashing amusement. He knelt up, gathering Star in his arms and turning so she lay now sprawled more upright, her legs wide as she smiled warmly at Michael, opening her arms in beckon him forward.

Paul gave Michael a gently push. "Go get her, man. I'll catch you on another round." Michael paused, clearly torn between Star's welcome and trying to process Paul's' comment.

"Michael…"

Star's breathy call was too much. Kneeling down, Michael slid out his shoes and pants, crawling without a second thought towards the heavenly body calling his name. She wrapped around him as they kissed, hips lifting in encouragement, moaning his name as he plunged deep into her wet heat.

He froze, panting hard and willing himself back from the edge as his control held by a fingernail of determination. When he finally cracked an eye, Star was smiling gently at him, eyes hooded and deep. He kissed down her chin and throat, head bent to lave his tongue over a tightly-pebbled breast as her hands wound in his hair, pulling him closer, sighing happily.

Constitution fortified, he started moving, rocking slowly as Star writhed under him. He kissed, licked, sucked, every part of her he could reach, groaning against her neck as she gasped and scored his back with sharp fingernails, the bright flash of almost-pain sending shockwaves to his groin.

Her legs gripped him harder, her hips meeting his with strength, speeding their movements as they rushed to their peak together, tumbling over with joyful cries as they held each other tight. Flushed and smiling in the aftermath, he caressed her cheek, running his hand through her soft hair as it lay spread in a dark halo around her. A sudden bright gleam in her eyes was all the warning he had as she untangled herself and flipped them both, laughing as he yipped in surprise, her hair falling around them in curtains as she leaned over him.

Bending, she kissed him nearly senseless even as she dismounted, leaving him sprawled and vulnerable. His eyes fluttered as she broke the kiss, and he reached for her as she pulled away, surprised when another hand turned his face gently, and a grizzled set of lips captured his.

David's blue eyes flashed brightly as he leaned in to the kiss, breaking it to scrape teeth in swift bites down the side of Michael's neck. The boy gasped, hand fisting in David's hair.

Distracted, he barely registered the feel of someone crawling between his legs, only to cry out as warm lips wrapped around his cock, sliding to engulf him. Lifting his head, he met Paul's laughing blue eyes, the shaggy-haired man grinning around his dick then licking a long stripe up, as Michael moaned and arched.

"I think Mikey likes it!"

Paul cackled, then sucked Michael down again, hollowing his cheeks and burying his nose in dark curls. Michael's cry was high pitched and he curled up, only to be pushed back down by David's firm hand as he dove back in to bite gently along Mike's neck.

Breathing like a bellows, Michael had one arm braced on David's back, his head thrown back. Tight-shut eyes popped open when he felt a third mouth start in on the other side of his neck. Turning he caught the corner of Star's smiling eyes as she lifted briefly before she too returned to nipping and sucking lovingly, her hand crossing over David's as they stroked his chest, tweaking his nipples roughly.

Paul was working a fast rhythm, a surreptitious moistened finger worming its way past Michael's taint to slowly breach the dark-haired man, wending deeper till it caressed sensitive nerves. Michael wailed, his hips canted up and heels pushing down into soft pillows as Paul hung on for the ride.

Tormenting his target front and back, Paul had Michael writhing, as Star and David held him, the pair kissing, lapping at pebbled nipples and stroking down to his groin and back. Nearly delirious, Mike's high-pitched whines became a long keen as his climax hit, his body going rigid under the hands of his gentle assaulters, till Paul's playful attentions on his excruciatingly sensitive dick set him squirming and yelping.

Twisting out from under David and Star to sit up, hands on Paul's face to push him slowly away as their eyes locked. Paul smiled widely, withdrawing his finger as Michael's eyes went wide, whimpering at the sensation.

Surging forward, Paul captured Mike's lips, tongue delving deep, the taste of the boy's own spend a salty background to rough, sloppy kisses. They broke apart, foreheads touching as they shared heavy breaths.

"Welcome to the pack, buddy. Let me know when you're open for some real bonding."

Paul winked and laughed, standing up. Mike stared at him, still dazed post-orgasm, a confused frown crossing his face as he slumped backwards into the pillows, chest still heaving.

David's smirking face appeared above his.

"Alright there, Michael? How 'bout something to eat?"

"Food…yeah, food sounds good."

David placed his hand on Michael's shoulder to pull him upright, only for Mike to yipe, shrinking from his touch.

"S'matter, there, Mikey?"

Michael grimaced, putting a hand to his shoulder as he rotated it slowly. "I don't think that bite is healing right, my whole arm aches."

"Looks alright. Maybe you just pulled something, we did go kinda hard." David grinned wickedly, standing up and walking away to find some clothes. Star kissed Michael's cheek, slipping past him to follow the spiky haired man, hips and long hair swaying as she went.

Shaking his head, Michael slid to the edge, gathering up his pants and shoes and pulling them back on. He stood up slowly, only to have Marko step in front of him, still naked, long curls falling over his shoulder like Lady Godiva. The shorter man slid a hand up his bare chest, face almost angelic, only marred by the wicked gleam in his ocean green eyes.

"Michael. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves properly. But we will. Can't leave a new brother hanging."

Marko moved closer as he talked, till he was plastered against Michael's chest, breathing into his ear, licking a soft path down under his chin, sucking gently on Mike's stubbled jawline. Another body pressed against Michael's back, hand lifting his hair, teeth grazing languidly along his neck and spine. The feeling of teeth and tongue set fire to something primal in Michael, and he rumbled deep in his chest, lips pulling back to show teeth in a pleasured grimace as he gripped Marko's shoulders tight.

Marko pulled back, stepping out of Michael's hold, snickering softly as Dwayne wound an arm tight across Michael's chest, grinding aggressively against his back as he nipped hard at the back of his neck, sucking roughly, sure to leave a mark. The sharp graze and pinch went right to Mike's core, and as much as his mind wanted to pull away his body was having none of it, going slack and melting into Dwayne's grip.

He felt more than heard Dwayne's deep rumbling chuckle as the other man released him, hand sliding to cup his ass through his jeans, giving a hard squeeze, fingers caressing his crack before letting go. Dwayne did little more than grunt and wink as he passed, catching up to Marko to slap the blonde man's ass, then throw an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

Michael stood nonplussed, staring as the others joked around playfully with each other as they got dressed. David noticed, smirking at the stupefied look on his newest pack member's face.

"MICHAEL!"

The boy's eyes finally cleared, focusing on David.

"Gonna need at least a jacket to get in the restaurant, yeah?"

Michael blinked slowly, then looked down. "Yeah."

"Dude, come on, we're starving! Move it or lose it!"

Paul laughed, tossing an arm around a now-clothed Marko as the two headed up the stairs, followed shortly by Dwayne and David.

Michael shook himself, wiped a hand across his face and grabbed his shirt and jacket. Getting himself together he trailed after the rest, moving a little quicker when Star glanced over her shoulder to favor him with a transcendent smile.

Reaching the top of the cliff, the rest of the gang waited, Star climbing behind David as he revved his Triumph's engine, the sound like a hungry growl breaking the quiet night.

"Whatcha in the mood for, Michael?"

"Ah…maybe burgers? I'm just really hungry for something…"

"Meaty? Rare?" David interrupted, as Paul and the others cackled.

Sending Paul a dark look, Michael nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

David shot the others a look that served to quiet them down. He turned back to Michael with a bright smile. "I have just the place." He peeled out, the others falling in line, Dwayne letting Michael ahead of him with a friendly nod.

Racing towards town, Star kept her grip tight across David's middle, joining in as the pack traded joyful howls back and forth, glad to hear Michael's voice in the mix.

"He seems happy with us." She whispered, leaning close to David's neck.

David snorted. "fuck 'em and feed 'em, of course he'll be happy. Might feel different when he grows his own fur coat."

Star sighed. "What do we do?"

"More like what do -you- do, Star."

"What?"

"You've seen him. He's adjusting to us, but he's all in with you. You're gonna show him the perks of moon-shifting. Won't be long now."

"You're such an asshole."

"Never said I wasn't. You're still gonna show him new meanings for 'tail'. We both know you want to."

Star bit hard on David's ear, and he howled loud and long, trailing off to a dark chuckle as they pulled up the boardwalk stairs to their usual parking spots, startled people hopping out of their way. As a group they walked out to the main drag, David pulling Michael along, friendly arm thrown over the other man's shoulders, the other around Star's waist.

They were seated quickly at the restaurant they strode in to, the hostess moving swiftly to set them up at a large round table. David sat between Star and Michael, with Paul and Marko next to Star and Dwayne on Mike's other side.

The waitress was by David's side immediately.

"We'll take a dozen steakburgers blood rare, doll face, with fries and a couple pitchers of dark beer." His grin was sharp, and she smiled wanly back.

"I'll be back with the beer in a moment." She spun away like hounds were after her.

Michael checked his pockets, making a bit of a face as he pulled out a tattered five. He sighed and offered it to David, eyes downcast.

"It won't cover much. I can make good on it later."

"Relax, Michael. We've got this. We take care of our own. Stick with us, you'll see."

"Do you have jobs or something? I can't seem to find any work. Well, nothing good, anyway."

The boys chuckled, exchanging glances. David fired up a cigarette as the waitress dropped off several pitchers of beer, another server placing a handful of fry baskets on the table. Paul whooped gleefully, grabbing at one for himself.

"Yeah, we take an odd job here and there." David poured beer in Michael's glass and Star's before pouring his own. "Dwayne and Marko fix up bikes. Paul does warehouse work. I do construction. Star does piecework, embroidery, all sorts of fancy sewing shit. She's the real deal." He gave her a warm smile as he spoke, and she nodded back, pleased at the praise.

Michael looked impressed, smiling at Star as well. "That's great. I don't suppose there's any openings?"

David blew a smoke ring, taking a deep draw off his glass. "I'm sure we can find something for someone willing to work. Ah, look. Here comes the food."

Michael turned, the sound of his stomach loud enough for David to hear. After Mike grabbed a burger, David pushed another next to it, along with one of the fry baskets. Michael's cheeks got red but he murmured a thanks as he tore in to his first sandwich.

"Eat up, Michael. We make sure everyone's got enough. No going without in my pack."

The other men picked up their glasses, toasting together, "The Pack!" and draining their drinks as one. David smiled, he and Star toasting back, Michael joining in. Dwayne clapped Mike on the back, refilling his glass.

They ate quietly for a bit, food disappearing rapidly under the assault of large appetites. Michael had finished his quickly, sipping his beer as the others worked through theirs, good-natured taunts and easy smiles passing back and forth across the table.

Star poked David, passing her second burger over with a nod. David passed it casually over to Michael, who looked a bit abashed, till Star waved at him, smiling brightly.

"It's OK. I'm kinda full. Take it before these wolves snap it up."

Michael picked up the sandwich, pulling it close with an amused snort when Paul made a teasing lunge at it. Marko and Dwayne ribbed Paul for his failed effort, the blonde pouting till Star shared some of her fries with him.

Soon enough, the plates were empty and the gang was heading out, David tossing some cash on the table as they left. Throwing an arm around Michael, the two wound up at the back of the group as they walked back down the street, watching as Dwayne pulled Star close, giving Paul a friendly push that sent him colliding with Marko, the two spinning off down the sidewalk wildly.

Michael's eyes crinkled in amusement at the antics of the rest of the gang, though he sobered quickly. David watched quietly, squeezing the other man's shoulders to get his attention.

"You doin' alright there, Michael?"

Glancing at David, Michael sighed, shoulders dropping.

"I don't know. It's been kinda weird lately. I just been feeling strange, like happy one minute and ready to bite someone's head off the next."

"Go on."

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it, running a hand through his curls. "Just last night, Nanook growled at me and I…I growled back! I wasn't even thinking- I wound up wrestling with him on the floor! Mom and Sammy looked at me like I grew another head. I don't know what I'm doing, what's going on…I'm just achy and restless and…confused…all the time."

"That how you feel around us?"

"I…well…kinda, but not as much?" Michael let out an exasperated breath. "Things feel easier? Like somehow it all makes more sense, but I don't know why. Sorry, that's a pretty lame explanation."

"Not at all, Michael. Why don't you stay with us for a few days, see how you feel then? Give yourself a real chance to see if things sort out. You might be pleasantly surprised."

Michael looked a little hopeful, tentative smile growing as David returned it, only to stop short, face dropping.

"That's gonna be hard to get past my mom."

David struck up a cigarette. "What, are you grounded or something? You're an adult, I'd think you could manage a few nights with friends…but if Cinderella needs to run home by midnight…" he shrugged, blowing out smoke into Mike's face. Michael frowned, annoyed but refusing to wave the smoke away.

"It's not like that. She just worries."

"Whatever you say, Mikey. How long ago did the training wheels come off your bike?"

Snorting, Mike rolled his eyes. "Asshole. Alright, I'll make it happen."

"Thata boy, Michael. You'll have a great time with us."

David reached over, grasping the back of Mike's neck in a soft grip, shaking him gently and pulling the other man close so he could whisper in his ear. "We'll make sure of it." His breath raised goose-flesh all down Michael's arm, and the boy flushed, shooting him a heated look.

"You slowpokes coming, or you gonna go get a room?"

Michael shot Paul a one-fingered salute, the blonde making kissing noises back before laughing, the rest of the gang joining in. Letting go of Mike as the two joined the rest, David sauntered through the group, pinching Paul's ass hard as he walked past.

Everyone chuckled at the blonde's sharp yelp, though Michael bumped his shoulder, giving him a quick smile as he trailed after David. Paul grinned back sunnily.

"There's a concert a bit down the beach tonight. We could check it out?" Marko tossed the idea out, looking around at everyone. David nodded, the rest following his lead.

"Good idea, Marko. Let's go." They made for their bikes, the motors rumbling as they kicked them to life.

"I'm gonna stop at my house, I'll catch up with you a little later, OK?"

David grinned. "Sounds good, Michael. See you later tonight." He caught Michael in his gaze, the boy holding it for only a moment before dropping his eyes and looking around.

"Yeah, tonight. I promise." He left quickly, driving with purpose.

The group watched him leave, Dwayne turning towards David first.

"You got him to come stay with us?"

Smirking, David lit a cigarette, taking a deep puff. "Yep. It was easier than I thought, kid's turning is spreading quick."

"Woohoo! Fresh tail!"

"Knock it off, Paul. I'm letting Star take the lead with Michael. He's got to be a lock, so we're not gonna scare him off by moving too fast." David glanced at the blonde, placid gaze making the wild blonde flinch and turn his head.

"OK, man. It's cool if he comes on to me first, right?"

David nodded. "His choice." Paul howled gleefully, startling folks nearby.

"No one shifts near him till I say. Star, you won't have much choice, I'm trusting you not to spook our new pup."

"I'll take good care of him, David."

David patted her hands where they wrapped around his middle.

"I know you will, Star. So, we're good?" Everyone nodded. "Let's blow this place."

He took off down the stairs, spraying sand and howling as he went. His brothers and sister howled back, following him down the beach, drawn to the strains of loud music in the air. Their new brother would join them soon.


	6. Moon Shadows

Max

Moon Shadows

…...

Warnings: werewolf compliant violence, mild M/M

…...

Michael swept into his Grandpa's house, waving at his mom as he took the stairs to his room two at a time. A few minutes later, he was tromping back down the stairs, worn backpack over his shoulder, waving again and calling out as he opened the door.

"Bye, Mom! I'm staying at a friend's for a few days… see ya!"

"Wait, Michael, who? Where? Michael?!"

His mother called after him, getting up and going to the door, seeing the taillight of his bike already far down the gravel drive.

"That boy! I've barely seen him at all in the last month! We're going to have a serious discussion when he gets back home." She paused, turning towards Sam, who shrunk down behind his comic.

"Do you know who his 'friend' is? Where they live?"

"No, Ma! All I know is he met a girl, and they hang with some guys on bikes! I don't know anything about them!"

"A girl, hmm?" She sighed. "Alright mister. Time for you to head upstairs."

"It's only eleven! It's summer!" She shook her head.

"Aww, Mom!" Sammy whined.

He stood and headed up the stairs, grumbling all the way as Nanook followed. "Thanks a lot, Mike."

Lucy sat down on the couch, sighing heavily and running her hands through her short hair, like she could massage the annoyance and worry of raising two boys out of her mind physically.

"Something wrong, Luc?"

"Oh, Dad. Michael's run off with his friends again. I don't even know who he's with, or where they live!" She leaned back, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Tell me I wasn't this bad when I was his age?"

Her grizzled father laughed deeply. "Much worse, if I recall."

"Dad!"

"Hey, at least Michael hasn't disappeared for a year and come home with a spouse and a baby on the way. Yet."

"Thanks, Dad. That really makes me feel better." Lucy rolled her eyes, smile tweaking the edge of her lips.

"Anything to help my little girl." He winked at her, chuckling as he went to kitchen to get a root beer.

…...

After the concert ended, Mike and the gang hung out a while on the beach, setting up a fire and sharing liquor and weed. Michael was trying to enjoy his buzz, but something kept itching at him. It felt like his shirt was too tight, even though it hung a bit loose on him. The irritation hung in his inebriated consciousness, making him twitch and frown even though he was enjoying himself, having a good time with David and the rest.

His unrest was not unnoticed. David shared a look with Star and Dwayne, watching their newest member as his changing blood fired up, responding to the waxing moon, now only a day from full.

Paul noticed too, sitting down next to the restless boy, mischievous grin in place. He reached over, scratching Mike's back lightly, grin widening as Mike groaned and rolled into the soothing touch.

"You OK there, Mikey? Ya look like you have ants in your pants."

Michael flashed him an irritated look, before sighing and shifting a bit to move a different part of his back under those delightful nails.

"I dunno. I just feel weird. Anyway, thanks man, that feels really good."

Paul exchanged a glance with a smirking David.

"No problemo, Mikey." Paul slid his hand lower, to caress just under the back of Mike's jeans. He leaned close to whisper in his ear. "There're other ways to soothe an itch." David coughed, and Paul sighed, warm breath ghosting over prickling flesh. "If you want."

Look of confusion turning flustered, Michael blushed, eyes darting to meet Paul's, then dropping away. He ran a hand through his curly hair, sighing raggedly.

"I…I don't know."

"It's OK, Mikey. Plenty of time for that. And so many other ways to have fun…" Paul licked at Michael's neck, then moved in to kiss and nip, biting gently on the shell of an ear as his hand continued to rub Mikey's low back.

Michael groaned, griping on to Paul as the blonde continued to assault his neck and shoulder, turning when a tongue licked across his lips to meet it with his own. Soon the two were kissing roughly, hands roaming and pulling each other close.

David and Star glanced at each other, exchanging smirks as they enjoyed the show. A group of beach kids was passing by, and stopped to hurl insults at the pair.

Michael pulled back, face flushing and eyes downcast. The rest of the pack turned to face the intruders, eyes flashing and teeth showing in barely restrained snarls.

David stood, menace oozing from hard eyes and firm stance.

"Best keep moving, kiddies. If we wanted your opinions, we'd beat them out of you."

One of the boys, in a loud-colored tank and board shorts, moved forward, face twisted in angry inebriation. "Who the hell do you think you are? We're not gonna listen to a bunch of pansy f*gs! Get your punk asses out of here before we kick you out!"

The group behind him cheered, and another boy joined in. "You can leave the girl; she looks like plenty of fun." More cheering and catcalls followed.

All the pack was on their feet now, even Michael. David moved forward and his men flanked him, Michael coming to stand by his side, almost shaking with anger.

David smiled at the group of kids, and the one in front paled a little, his eyes going wide.

"If you think you can take us, you're welcome to try."

David's grin got bigger, white teeth glinting in the night, somehow looking a little sharper than they really should be. His men had the same smiles, all except for Michael, who looked ready to explode any minute.

Thrown off by the pack's confidence and…something unsettling, the self-appointed leader of the surfer gang backed up a little. His second gave him a questioning look, a little too drunk to have his friend's sense of self-preservation.

"Hey man, we can take 'em, what gives?"

The lead guy wrapped an arm around the idiot's shoulders, his hand effectively clamping over the other's mouth. When his friend started to struggle, he glared him into silence before turning back to David.

"Eh, she's an ugly chick anyway. You're lucky we got better stuff lined up. Just wait till next time!"

"Oh, we'll be waiting, alright." David's fiercely amused gaze followed all of them as the surfers moved back and away down the beach. Michael turned on David as soon as the group was out of sight.

"How could you let them go?!"

"Take it easy, Michael. We'll take care of things in due time."

Michael was still wound up, breathing hard. He poked hard at David's chest; his face twisted in anger.

"They insulted Star! They deserved to pay!"

David went still and quiet, his face calm. Everyone else backed up, giving the two space.

"You have one last chance, Michael. Stand down. That's an order."

"Or what, David? You gonna taunt me like those assholes did? Maybe you're a weak ass pansy if you can't even stand up for your girl."

Michael had barely a moment to register the flash in David's eyes before he was clotheslined and thrown to the sand. He bounced up, arms open to grapple, only to be grabbed and tossed bodily across the fire, landing on his back with the air knocked out of him.

Heaving, he struggled to get up, suddenly once more face down in the sand, a heavy body landing on top of him, arm snaking around his neck. He fought hard, trying to throw David off, but the other man had the advantage, wrapping around him and pinning him to the ground.

Almost screaming in rage, Michael bucked and writhed, trying everything his addled mind could think of to get free. David rode him like cowboy on a bronc, letting Michael tire himself before bringing his face close.

When Michael paused for breath, David bit at the back of his neck, jaws gripping hard on skin, pulling it tight. Michael froze, then started shaking, muscles tensing and releasing as he wrestled with himself, anger driving him to fight back but unable to push past his body's insistence on relaxing against the hold David had on him.

Several tense moments passed as he struggled, teeth grinding in frustration. He gave out with a sudden ragged cry, body going completely slack, head dropping and turning so he lay with his cheek on the sand, panting hard. David held him for another minute, releasing him and getting up in one smooth movement.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" the velvet voice held soft amusement.

"Fuck you."

Michael huffed out, slowly getting to his knees. An open hand appeared in his vision, and he glanced up to see David smiling down.

"Perhaps. If you ask nicely."

He frowned, but took the hand anyway, pulling himself up and brushing the sand off his face and clothes. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he winced.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a reminder of who's in charge, Michael. You follow my lead. Not that hard to understand."

"What is it with you and biting?"

David grinned, throwing a friendly arm around Michael's shoulders. "Guess I'm just a primal kind of guy. It settled you down though, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess…?"

"Still feeling restless?"

Michael blinked, considering. "I guess I don't." Snorting, he shook his head. "There's gotta be an easier way to relax than letting you toss me around."

David slid his hand down, pinching Michael's ass hard and laughing deeply when he jumped.

"You seemed pretty happy the last time we tossed you around."

"Asshole. That's not what I meant."

"It could be, Michael. Anytime you want." David winked as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting up as he walked back towards the boardwalk and their bikes.

Star appeared next to Michael, smiling brightly. She looped her arm in his and pulled him along as they trailed David.

"That was really sweet of you. Standing up for me."

Michael smiled back at her. His hand rubbed unconsciously at his neck, and he grimaced at the lingering soreness.

"Didn't exactly work out."

She giggled, shaking her head.

"You have to listen to David, that's all. It's not like he orders us around all the time, just, when he does, you gotta do what he says. Elsewise he's a real pain in the… neck."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"It's not much to ask, not when he takes care of us, makes sure we're safe and have everything we could need. Is it?"

Michael sighed, squeezing her hand where it rested on his arm.

"No, I guess it isn't."

Marko ran past them laughing like a maniac, followed shortly by a bellowing Paul. Side-eyeing each other, the more sedate couple burst into laughter, and Mike threw an arm over Star's shoulder to give her a quick squeeze.

Dwayne caught up to them, eyes sparkling with humor over his brother's antics. The three walked along in companionable silence till they reached the boardwalk where the three blondes waited with varying degrees of patience, already astride their bikes.

The pack took off, headed back to their cave retreat, Star sitting behind Michael, warm hands sneaking under his shirt to wrap tight around his middle. Arriving at the bluff, he realized Marko and Paul weren't with them. Star laughed brightly as he looked around.

"Food run. Well, food and booze."

She moved to the top of the stairs, pausing to look over her shoulder at him, the cool ocean breeze setting her hair to dance around her. She smiled, eyes dark and gleaming in the night, and disappeared down the steps, only the faint sound of her laughter left floating in the wind.

The sound sparked a different hunger in Michael, and he rushed to follow, taking the steps two at a time as he raced after her.

…...

Lucy ran her fingers through her short-cropped hair for the hundredth time, searching the mirror for any flaws, anything out of place. Looking hard at her reflection, she sighed deeply, wiping at a smudge of blush that had been blended into oblivion an hour ago.

Sam half-watched her nervous behavior with wandering interest, more drawn by the comic in his hand. The two dweebs at the comic shop were sure zombies infested Santa Carla, and had given him a free comic they assured was a 'handbook' for staying alive and prevailing over the walking dead.

Sam had rolled his eyes so hard he could have sworn he saw his brain, but the guys were so serious, and it wasn't like there was much else to do in this town at night without his big brother around to play chaperone. So free horror comics it was, despite the discomfort he felt at the lurid, explicit pictures of them eating humans alive, turning their victims into new zombies bent on infecting an entire town.

The doorbell rang, making Sam jump as Nanook barked in response and rushed to the door.

"Nanook, settle down!"

The malamute whined at Lucy, quieting but not leaving it's station by the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, trying to smile while keeping an eye on the dog.

"Max, good evening! Please don't mind the dog, Nanook's just a little protective, but he won't hurt you."

"Good evening, Lucy. I'm not worried, he looks like a fine protector for your family. Can I come in?"

"OH, of course, please! I was just going to grab a sweater, and then we can go. Have you met Sam?"

She walked to the couch to pick up the sweater she'd left draped on the back, giving Sam a meaningful glare at the same time. He finally noticed, cringed and then looked over at the older man standing just inside the doorway. Nanook had laid down at the man's feet, rolling to show his belly.

"Uh, Hi! I guess…Nanook, get away, go lay down!"

"Max, this is Sam, my youngest son. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to meet Michael, he's off on a sleepover with friends."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Max smiled, reaching down to pat Nanook on the head. "Go on, off you go."

Nanook rolled back up, walking over to the couch Sam was on to jump up and lay down with him. Sam gave the dog a weird look, then gave Max a weird look. Then he realized his mom was giving him an exasperated look, and, smiling uncomfortably at her and Max, turned back to his weird and uncomfortable comic.

Lucy sighed, turning towards Max with a forcibly cheerful smile. "OK then, let's go, shall we?"

Max chuckled, holding out an arm for her to hook a hand around. He opened the front door with a gallant flourish.

"As the lady commands."

As they drove off, Grandpa came out of his room of overstuffed horrors, causing Sam to jump as he closed the sliding doors with a bang.

"They gone?"

"Yeah, Grandpa. It's all clear."

"Good. Never could stand guests."

Sam laughed, watching Grandpa shuffle to the kitchen.

…...

Walking down the street with her tall and handsome suitor, Lucy had to admit she was having more fun than she'd had in a very long time. It was rather sad to consider how long she'd gone without someone that actually cared about her needs and wishes, someone that thought she had something interesting to say.

"Have you tried the local community college? I'm sure they have beginner art courses that would get you started."

"Oh, Max, I couldn't! I'd be the oldest student there!"

"Well, so what? I'm sure the kids would benefit from your perspective."

She smiled up him, already championing her half-brained idea to start painting as a hobby, fill her time now that her children didn't need constant looking after.

"Well…I suppose I could try…"

"That's the spirit! What's the worst that could happen?"

"That I'd be terrible, and everyone would laugh at me for being too old to try something new?"

"They wouldn't dare! At least not where the professor could hear them. And so what if they did? I assure you Van Gogh was laughed at too, and look how loved his work is today."

"Max, really, I'm no van Gogh!"

"Well…. not yet, lovely lady, you still have both your ears."

"Max!" She giggled. Mercy, she was giggling like a school girl. She shook her head at her own behavior, unsure of just how she'd turned in to some besotted child when she had kids old enough to be almost out of school. She was so caught up she didn't notice the figures stepping out of the alley to surround them, though Max certainly did.

"You there, what do you want?"

"Hand over your cash, old man, and we might just let you and the lady live." The moonlight glinted off the barrel of a gun held in steady hands.

Lucy clung to Max's arm; her eyes wide as dinner plates. "…Max? ..."

"It's alright Lucy. You'll be fine. No matter what happens, just stay behind me. I think you boys need to keep moving, we're not the ones you want to bother."

"What are you doing, Max?! Just give them the money!" Lucy started to rummage through her purse, looking for the meager amount she had on her, fear making her fingers tremble.

Max gently pulled her hands out of her purse, moving her bodily behind him.

"Stay behind me, Lucy. I wish this could have gone differently, but please remember, I will not hurt you, no matter what else I might do or what you might see."

"What are you talking about?! Max?! I don't understand?!"

"Yeah old man, quit talking and hand over your wallet!" there was a solid click of the gun cocking.

Max sighed, pulling off his jacket and glasses, handing them to a very confused Lucy cowering behind him.

"Now, boys, are you sure you want to do this? I think you'll find there are easier targets out on the streets tonight. This is your last warning."

Dark laughter came from all around them, coupled with the sound of switchblades opening, making Lucy clutch at Max's jacket, shaking with fear.

"Stay down, Lucy, and remember, no matter what happens, I will never hurt you."

"MAX?"

The boy raised the gun to aim it at Max's chest. "Who's last warning is it now, loser?"

Max looked right at the boy, suddenly smiling wickedly with a mouthful of sharp and inhuman teeth.

"Yours, most certainly."

With a low growl Lucy could feel more than hear, he lunged towards the boy as she ducked down.

Lucy's heart dropped as gunshot broke the night, followed by a strangled cry and the sound of a body hitting the ground. There was more yelling and awful, wet, crunching noises. Just as quickly as the ruckus had started, the night turned quiet again.

She peeked over the jacket she'd hidden her face in, only to see a large black and grey wolf standing over the body of one of the boys that accosted them, licking blood off it's face.

None of their attackers were standing, and blood was everywhere. Max was nowhere to be seen, though his pants were on the ground near her.

The wolf eyed her a moment before tilting its head back to howl long and low. The haunting sound seemed to carry on the wind, reverberating through the darkened streets.

Lucy took a step back as the wolf walked her way, and it whined, lowering its head and creeping up to lay at her feet, tail wagging slowly, reminding her terribly of Nanook when he was guilty of mischief. She froze when it looked up at her, and the golden eyes that pinned her shifted to the warm, soft brown she'd seen gazing at her over dinner just a short time before.

Gasping, she dropped the bundle in her arms as the beast in front of her shuddered, the long snout flattening, limbs lengthening, thick fur giving way to smooth skin and that damnably charming face.

"…Max? …"

Her timid squeak was met with a gentle smile as Max crouched low in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I really wanted to give us more time together before I showed you this part of me. Please don't be afraid, I will never hurt you."

He reached up slowly, only to wince and pull back quickly, hissing as a wound in his shoulder stretched painfully.

"You're hurt!"

Lucy dropped down to her knees, shaky hand reaching towards the trail of blood making its way down his bare chest. She looked up at Max, worry and fear warring in her eyes. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to brush a kiss over it, and her breath hitched as he did.

"It's alright, Lucy, it's just a scratch. I promise I mean you no harm. I'm afraid I couldn't say the same for those ruffians though, and I simply couldn't stand by and chance you getting injured."

"Max…what…what are you? Who are you?"

He chuckled lightly, soft smile lighting up his face and a kindly sparkle in his eyes that Lucy would have called charming barely an hour ago. Suddenly, he didn't seem so frightening.

"My dear, that's a story that's best discussed somewhere much more comfortable, hopefully with drinks. And preferably with all my clothes on, if that's alright with you. Now, if you wouldn't mind handing me my pants?"

Lucy actually looked at Max, her eyes traveling down only to widen as her cheeks colored, her eyes darting away.

"Oh...Max…" …and, she was giggling again.


	7. Brother Wolf, Sister Moon

Michael

.......................

Brother wolf, sister moon

….

Warnings: Mature M/M, M/F, M/F/M scenes

…

Michael lay warm and comfortable, drifting in and out of sleep. Memories of the night before came floating back, and he groaned softly, feeling a not-unpleasant ache in unfamiliar places, the twitch of his morning wood pulling at nerves newly woken and recovering from heavy, delightful assault.

Though it was hours later, he could still feel the way David's tongue had plundered him, hungry and gentle and electrifying in turns. The rough scrape of beard on his skin, strong fingers breaching, stretching, reaching to bruise bright nerves, leaving him a nearly sobbing mess even before he was filled, claimed so thoroughly his mind went blank, vision white as an almost excruciating orgasm had hit him like a tidal wave.

Star's sweet musk seemed to linger in the air, and just thinking about her delicious heat enveloping him, juices soaking his cheeks and chin, her sex swallowing his moans as David swallowed him down to the root left him aching as he lay reminiscing. The memory of her clench and shake as she quivered between them, the feel of David's thrusts rolling along his own length as they both drove her to screaming, writhing bliss set his cock throbbing.

He was startled out of his hazy reminiscing, as he reached to stroke himself and tangled in soft hair, a warm and gentle mouth engulfing him. Michael groaned and stretched, opening his eyes to see Star staring back, eyes bright with merriment as she released him with a wet pop.

She gave him a long lick, then crawled up to seat herself, sighing as he slipped easily into her wet depths. Something about her weight on his groin made his back feel uncomfortable, but it was easily ignored in favor of the delightful beauty sliding warm hands up his chest.

Star reached for his hands, threading her fingers through his and using his resistance to push and roll against him to their mutual pleasure. Tensing, he curled up, trapping her hands behind her with his own, holding her close and bending to kiss her neck, leaving a trail of red marks as he rocked into her.

Moaning, she pulled her hands free to wrap around his neck, and his hands slid lower to grasp and knead her ass, gripping tight before releasing, fingers splaying and sliding, only to encounter something… different. Tentatively, he explored, body going still as his mind caught up to what his fingers were telling him.

Michael peered over Star's shoulder; confusion writ large on his face.

"You…have… a tail?"

He pulled back when she giggled, startling even more as he looked at her.

"Are those ears?!"

"Michael, don't be scared. I'm still me, there's just a little…more to me. I was scared to show you before. I was afraid you'd hate me."

"No! I don't hate you! ...I…it…it's a…surprise…I guess?"

"Do I look so bad?"

He paused, reaching out to cup her cheek, sliding his hand up through her curls to brush a pointed ear, feeling the soft fur of it. She watched, eyes dark and shining, her ear twitching as he touched it, leaning back in to his hand as he stroked her cheek again.

"No…you…you're beautiful."

He could see her tail twitching, could feel it in the clench of her around him. Star grinned as she caught on, wagging swiftly and laughing as he groaned and closed his eyes at the new sensation. She rolled into him, swinging her tail so low he could feel it brush his legs, and he couldn't help but hold her tight again.

Gasping as she worked a sucker mark into his neck, he buried himself in her as she bore down, clenching around him. He threw a hand back to brace himself, and started bucking up, setting fast tempo that had them both moaning as they drove towards climax.

Star wrapped her hands around him, gripping tight enough for him to feel sharp nails biting his skin. Her body tensed around him, tail low and quivering between his legs as he forged on, spurred by his own impending release. With a high wail, she started thrashing against him, the quiver of her inner muscles wringing a loud cry from him as they came together.

In the hazy aftermath, he dropped back, pulling her with him to lay on his chest as they recovered. The feeling of discomfort was back and he slid a hand under his back to try and figure out what he was laying on. Gripping something solid, sudden awareness struck his mind, his eyes going comically wide as he scrambled out from under Star, tripping over himself and nearly falling on his face in his haste and bewilderment.

"WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

He crouched on the floor, panting hard and holding the offending growth as he stared back and forth between it and Star.

Star held his gaze, eyes kind and face serene. Moving off the pillows, she crept towards him slowly, ears and tail low. He startled when her hand touched his face, pulling back till her fingers barely brushed his chin.

"What did you do you me, Star?"

"Oh, Michael. You're like me. We're so much more than we were. Don't be afraid."

She leaned in, licking softly at his neck, fingers sliding into his hair to curl around a furred ear, set high like her own. He reared back again, pawing at his scalp, yelping when an errant nail left a long scratch. He stared in near horror at his own hand, now tipped with strong, sharp claws, the one that caught his ear tinged red.

"What's happening, Star? What am I?"

His breath was coming short and fast, eyes rimmed with white and face paling beneath tanned skin. Star cupped his cheek with a warm hand, moving in slowly once again to nuzzle and lick at face and neck, other hand snaking around to rub his back gently.

"It's alright, Michael. You're one of us now. It's wonderful, just give it time."

He turned to face her, though he didn't pull away from her touch.

"What do you mean, 'one of us'?"

"One of the pack, like David and the rest of us. Give yourself time to adjust, you'll see how good it is."

"David? He made me like this, didn't he, Star? He…he bit me…and now I'm a freak!"

The slap came out of nowhere, snapping his head sideways and setting his cheek stinging.

"Is that what you think? Am I a freak too, now that I'm not riding your dick?"

Star's eyes flashed as she stood, turning away. He looked up, seeing her fully for the first time since he woke up. Her tail was long and dark like her hair, bushier than Nanook's, and it hung now, almost limp. He could barely see her pointed ears, as they set low and flat in her hair. Her nails were like his, and he could see them pricking her own skin as she held her arms crossed, hands nearly white-knuckled gripping her own arms.

Swallowing drily, he stood up, thrown off momentarily by the weight and feel of his own shaggy brown tail shifting as he moved. He looked at his hands, sighing as he bent fingers, making them look even more monstrous as the claws flexed slightly. Moving to stand behind Star, he lay his hands gently on her arms, keeping his touch purposefully light.

"No, Star, you're not a freak. I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. But, what do I do? How can I ever go home looking like this? My mom's gonna kill me."

He felt her relax under his touch, and start shaking. It took a moment to realize she was laughing.

"You've known me for most of a month, have you seen me like this before?"

"Ah…no. I guess not."

She turned in his arms, smiling up at him. "Close as we've been, you think I could have kept it hidden?"

He blushed a little, remembering, and shook his head. She laughed again, punching him lightly on the arm. He could see her ears perk up, her tail curled and wagging with her laugh.

"Couple of days every month. That's all, and the rest of the time we look like everybody else."

He blinked, considering. "I guess that's not so bad…is that it? Suddenly he flashed on his first night riding up into the woods, and the 'wolves' that sat with him and David. "Wait a minute – the guys, they…"

"They do the full change. Anytime they want. Only you and I have this half-state."

"What? Why? Do we…are we wolves?!"

"Werewolves. We are, all of us. They're just…further along. But we can change, now, during the full moon. It's so amazing, Michael, you've never felt anything like it, to run so fast the wind sings in your fur, the scents of city and forest sharp and clear like bright trails to follow in the darkest of nights. Tonight, soon, we can run and be free. Please, say you'll come with me?"

"I…how? I can't even make my tail work right, how can I 'change'?"

He twisted slightly, trying to show her, make his tail wag or something. He did manage to make it twitch. He felt her shaking with laughter, head resting on his chest.

"Hey, I'm trying!"

She lifted her head, eyes mirthful. "I know! Trying too hard, silly. It doesn't work by thinking about it, just by doing it. I'll show you, help you. We'll change together, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid." He caught her raised eyebrow. "I'm not! It's just really weird. It's just, this is like an extra leg or something." He frowned. "I can feel it, know it's supposed to do something, but I don't understand how."

"Just relax, and don't even think about it. You don't think through having to scratch an itch, do you? So, just let it go, and your brain will figure out how to make it work."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is! You'll see." She reached up, stretching a little to reach his neck, nipping softly. His eyes closed, and he bent to nuzzle her ear, relaxing in her arms. A stray thought hit him, and he lifted his head to give her a suspicious look.

"So…where is everybody?"

She smiled brightly back. "We thought this would be easier – unless you'd like having to deal with Paul and Marko on top of everything else? Wouldn't take much to get them here."

His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he backpedaled. "Ah…no! This is fine, really!" He shook his head. "I don't think I could take them right now."

"We didn't think so either. So we have time, just you and I, to share this first time through the change."

"Star…why me?"

"Michael, that's more of a David question, you know? But these last few weeks, how have you felt, being here with us? You don't have to tell me. Just remember it when you ask David."

Michael looked at Star, standing quietly for a few moments. "Yeah." He sighed. "I will." He looked around, frowning a little.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we wait till sundown. And maybe eat? Pretty sure they left a couple of pizzas somewhere around here…"

His stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and Star giggled again. "You'll have to eat a lot more you know; it takes a lot of food to keep us running."

He glanced down at her, smirking. "Guess you better hope there's more than one pizza then."

"Hey! I get hungry too! You better share, Michael! Besides, I bet you can't even tell where they are."

He perked up, scanning the cave. "Is that a challenge? What does the winner get?"

Star laughed. "How 'bout first pick of the pizza? But you have to use your nose, not your eyes."

"Wait, what?"

She led him over to where the spare clothing pile was, picking up a ragged shirt and tearing a strip off. Slipping behind him, she used it as a blindfold, folding it over and making sure it was snug around his head.

"How do I find anything like this? Ow." He grumbled, banging a shin on a low table nearby.

Star tried to hide her amusement. "Well, you found a table pretty quick. Maybe you should get lower and move more carefully. Let your nose guide you."

He crouched down before pausing to turn in her direction. "Are you seriously having me crawl around this place blind looking for pizza?"

"Well, if you really want first pick...yeah."

"You sure the guys aren't around?"

"I promise. You really think Paul would stay quiet for this long?"

"Well…no."

He still grumbled as he crept along, stopping every so often to sniff the air.

"You know, it mostly smells like pot around here."

"That just adds to challenge. Unless you're giving up?"

"No! I just have no idea…cheese!"

Star snickered. "What now?"

"I smell CHEESE! …and pepperoni! It's right here…somewhere?"

He whipped his head back and forth, trying to pinpoint where the delicious smell was coming from.

"Slow down! Give the air a moment to still, then test it slowly. You'll get it!"

He stopped moving, trying hard to breath slowly and follow Star's suggestions. The creamy, greasy smell of melted cheese tickled his nose, and he opened his mouth, smelling and tasting the air. Turning more leisurely, he found the direction it was the strongest, almost crab-walking towards it till he bumped into another low table, where the pizza odor flooded his senses. Running a careful hand up the table leg to the surface, his patience was rewarded.

"Found it!" He crowed, pulling off the blindfold to see a stack of pizza boxes and six-pack.

"Good job! Go ahead and help yourself."

Peeking in the boxes he grabbed the one with the most meat, sliding over to the couch with his prize and digging in with gusto. Star was smiling as she sauntered over, plopping down next to Michael and opening one of the other boxes to grab several pieces at once.

It was quiet for a while as they worked through the food and beer. In the end, Star was sitting sideways on Michael's lap, sharing one of the last slices between sloppy kisses, washed down as they passed the last bottle back and forth.

Behind them, the last rays of the sun bathed the cave in rich gold.


	8. Blood Moon

Blood Moon

….................................

Warnings – explicit F/M, werewolf sex/bestiality, mild violence/gore, casual nudity

…........................................

The sun was dipping below the horizon as David leaned against a pillar by the boardwalk steps, watching Marko and Paul share a joint. Paul sat on the railing, legs swinging randomly as he swayed to the music seeping out from the arcade nearby. Dwayne stood near David, alternating between amusement as he watched his brothers, and sly surveillance of the crowds.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

Dwayne was never one to beat around the bush. David blew a smoke ring, shrugging.

"Difficult to say. It's all fun and games till the fur starts flying."

"Dude, that was a hell of a show last night! Shoulda let us all join in the fun."

"Paul, last thing I needed was to have a juvie on the cusp of sprouting all freaked out just 'cause you want an orgy. There'll be plenty of time for a full family welcome later."

"Such a buzz-kill, man."

The boardwalk foot traffic was picking up as the sky darkened, as groups of young adults flooded the brightly lit area looking for after-dark fun. Paul turned, flipping his leg back over the rail to better track a couple of girls in short dresses and high heels, calling a greeting as they walked past, wearing his most charming grin. They looked back at him, smiling brightly before turning to whisper and giggle to each other, walking with a teasing sway to their hips.

"Score! Come on, Marko!" The two paired up, moving to follow the flirtatious ladies.

"Don't stray too far, boys. Got to be ready if Star needs backup."

Marko waived in acknowledgement as he trailed Paul towards their evening's entertainment.

…........................

"It's time, Michael. Ready?"

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from Star and her bright smile.

"…I guess so?"

Star giggled softly, taking his other hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Alright scaredey-cat. Watch me, then we'll run through it together. You're really overthinking it though."

He gave a weak snort. "I'm not afraid."

She turned to face him fully, sharp ears perked and tail wagging gently. Giving him a wink, she dropped to the floor. Michael went to catch her fall, his eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline when he touched soft fur.

A large black wolf now stood before him; eyes bright with familiar humor. It, no…Star gave his hand a lick then lifted up on hind legs, smoothly slipping back to her previous mostly-human form. Her lips twitched with a barely hidden smile as she reached over, pushing his chin. Catching himself, he closed his mouth, swallowing audibly.

"What…how?"

Star shook her head, laughing. "It just happens, Michael. There's nothing to it. Come on, catch me if you can!"

She dropped down again, landing on large paws and scrabbling swiftly to leap behind him, nipping his bare skin.

"HEY!"

He spun around, but she was faster, nipping again and nearly knocking him over. Turning to catch himself, he landed easily, then stopped cold, now-golden eyes wide as he stared down at over-sized cinnamon paws. In a flash he was in his skin again, staring now at the familiar shape of his own hands.

A sneezing snort came from behind him, and he turned in time to see a dark shape sail over his head, landing so the dark, fluffy tail smacked into his face. Star turned her head, snout in a toothy grin, tongue lolling to the side. She wagged a few more times, until he was sputtering from a mouthful of fur, then hopped back, pausing briefly as she spun around.

The low crouch and wag reminded him clearly of his brother's dog, sparking something playful inside him. She whipped around again, dashing away and he leapt after her, barely aware of the shift, thrilling in the feel of speed and power as they raced to the clifftop.

Star waited at the top, tail wagging as he appeared. She sat a moment, lifting her head to the now-dark sky as a joyful-sounding howl poured from her, seeming to echo in the hills and roll out across the water. It throbbed in his bones, filling his body with sound till it poured back out of him at top volume.

She sat until his howl trailed off, then gave another playfully challenging yip, spinning off toward the tree-studded hills with him in hot pursuit.

….......................

David paused, catching the sound of distant howling carried on the light evening breeze. Dwayne stood still as stone next to him, face twitching as he strained to hear over the noise of the boardwalk.

The song was joined by another voice, this one's tone much lower. It started a bit uncertain, growing louder and stronger till it too faded away.

David clapped a hand on Dwayne's shoulder, smiling broadly. Dwayne smiled back, turning as their brothers came running up to them. Paul was nearly bouncing in excitement, Marko trailing along with a bright grin.

"Yahoo! Mikey's one of us!"

"Never doubted our Star for a moment. Time to celebrate boys, we've got a new brother tonight."

Paul gave a short, bursting howl, startling people passing near them.

"We gonna go for a run? Meet up with him?"

"Not yet, Paul. Let's let Michael get his feet under him, settle in a bit. We'll start with a drink."

…........................

Michael and Star raced through the forest, swerving around trees and crashing through low scrub as they chased each other in a loose game of tag. Catching up to the lovely black-furred wolf, Michael nipped her shoulder playfully before taking off at top speed, tongue lolling in a wide, toothy grin.

He had gained some distance, losing sound of her pursuit as he galloped along, gathering himself and leaping over a large pile of fallen trees and forest litter.

SNAP!

The sharp crack of metal froze the blood in his veins, the powerful clench of the device around his trapped hand wrenching him out of his landing, throwing him flat out on his back, wind knocked out of him.

Struggling tore painfully on his trapped hand, and he yelped in anguish, shifting back and forth between wolf and half-human as the steel jaws bit tighter into his palm. In his frenzied state, he missed the quiet sound of footsteps, only stilling at the ratchet and click of a shotgun being cocked behind him.

Snarling, Michael went to spin around, only to have his tail gripped in a firm hand, yanking him flat on his belly as he reached for trap with his good hand, trying to keep it from biting deeper. The barrel of the shotgun prodded at his back, and he looked over his shoulder to see a scraggly-looking older man dressed in plaid standing over him with a triumphant gleam in eyes.

"Hee-hee! Finally caught one of you hairy bastards!"

Michael growled low, baring sharp teeth, only to grunt as the man kicked him in the side, still holding tight to his tail.

"Now, don't go fussing to much or I'll just plug ya where ya lie. Government's gonna pay good money for ya, but they'll pay more if you're still kickin'. Now, let's see the wolf, boy. I'm gonna tie you up good."

Giving the man a sharp-toothed sneer, Michael turned his head away. The man yanked hard on his tail, stretching him further and pulling cruelly on the hand still caught in the trap's grip, wrenching a howl out of Michael as he tried to curl up.

"Boy, you hear what I…"

Michael heard the man shout, and the shotgun went off, the pellets hitting the ground with force right next to him, spraying him hard with sharp bits of shrapnel. There was a thud and a scream, and Michael turned to see Star sinking her teeth deep in the arm the man had held the shotgun in as he lay writhing on the ground. There was deep, wet crack and the man keened, holding on to Star's snout as he tried to pry her off him.

She let him loose, stepping back and returning to her half-human form, grabbing up the shotgun and pitching it out of the way. She stood for a moment, ears pinned back and sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Michael curled up, whimpering as he tried again to pull at the trap. Star was suddenly by his side, nuzzling his forehead as she grabbed the sides of the trap and pulled them apart, letting him lift his mangled hand free. As the trap snapped shut, she gathered him close, holding Michael to her chest and planting soft kisses on his face.

Nearby, the man got to his feet, staggering a little as he cradled his injured arm, moving in the direction Star threw his gun. The noise drew their attention, and they turned to look at him and then back at each other, their eyes flashing to gold.

The smell of the hunter's blood was in the air, still stained Star's lips, and she licked them, smiling with wickedly sharp teeth, growling deep. She released Michael, moving in front of him and falling back to wolf form.

She crept towards the man, head low and deep rumbling snarl pouring out of her. Michael followed her lead, limping in his wolf form but staying close behind her.

The man was still backing away, keeping half an eye on them as he cast about for his weapon. His eyes lit up as he spied it. As he made a dive for the shotgun, Star and Michael leapt in unison, teeth sinking deep as he screamed.

The blood flowed as they pulled their prey apart, ripping in to soft flesh and crushing bones in strong jaws till the remains were barely recognizable.

Star leaned against Michael, licking his face clean as he did the same to her. His belly pleasantly stretched, he sat, still cradling the injured paw, tail wagging slowly as they nuzzled each other. The feel of her tongue washing gently along his cheek and neck sent warm sparks through him, and he leaned in to nip along the crest of her shoulder.

She rolled her head against him, then walked in front, her body brushing hard against his chest, tail fluffing past his nose. The scent of her musk caught him, and he sniffed deep, licking his lips and panting to draw the heavenly odor in.

Switching back to half-human, Star looked over her shoulder, tail tilting to the side as she smiled and winked. Dipping his muzzle, he lapped at her sex, pulling a deep growling moan from her.

Encouraged, he kept at it, long tongue sliding up to tease her clit, then slipping inside her to curl and lap at her juices. She keened, writhing in pleasure as her heady scent filled the air. Enthralled, he mounted her, curling over her back, teeth sunk into the heavy mass of inky curls, thick cock sliding in deep.

Star cried out as he entered her, the sound of her pleasure spurring him on. The pace was frenzied, and she met his thrusts with her own, her panting whines and his soft grunts mixing in the quiet of the night.

His crest approaching, he fell out of wolf form, wrapping solid arms around Star's middle, good hand sliding to tease her clit as he rut into her with voracious force. A sharp wail preceded the sudden pulsating of her walls around his dick, the force of her climax driving him over the edge, strained groan slipping from his lips as he bottomed out in her quivering cunt.

They collapsed together, rolling to their sides, Star held tight in Michael's arms. He was still buried deep, cock throbbing with what felt like an endless stream of cum, eyes rolled back and face buried in Star's dark curls, the two of them panting softly in the aftermath.

As his orgasm finally petered out, Michael curled around Star, nuzzling the back of her neck as they drifted off together, cradled in the soft dark heart of the forest.

….......................................

Sitting at a patio table, David and his brothers were enjoying their evening. They watched the other bar patrons and the milling crowds with sharp eyes, laughing at each other's snide comments as people passed by.

The sound of a lone howl wafted through the night, the group turning as one to listen. David was the first to stand, the rest following suit as he headed in the direction of the noise, bright smirk firmly in place.

Paul was bouncing again, clapping on to Marko and skipping away to land a friendly punch on Dwayne's arm. He skittered out of his dark-haired brother's reach when the man turned, laughing wildly.

"Could tonight get better, man? First we got a new brother, now Pops has provided an easy dinner just waiting for pickup!"

He threw an arm around Marko, pulling him close, calling to David as they walked swiftly along.

"Dibbs on the tasty bits!"

David cast a glance over his shoulder, eyes bright with mischief.

"Only if you get there first."

Paul let go of his curly-haired brother, glancing around for cover to strip and transform, only to have David drape a heavy arm on him.

"No shortcuts, Paul. You'll walk like the rest of us."

The shaggy blonde pouted, giving his leader sad eyes. David shook his head, holding tight to keep him walking with the group.

It took a little while till they made the scene that Max had left for them. Surveying the bodies, David sniffed the air, pointing to an alley nearby.

"Marko, find us a place to stow clothes, it's gonna take us all to cleanup this mess."

"Least Pops made sure there was enough to go around!"

Paul was downright cheerful as he bounced into Dwayne, the darker man shoving him away with friendly smirk.

Marko gave a sharp salute despite the sarcastic smile plastered on his face, disappearing down the alley way to scout a safe place to store their stuff. Popping back up a few storefronts down, he waved at the rest.

In a few minutes the pack was back out, helping each other pick up the remains while David stood guard, watching and listening for any human intrusion to their work.

Dwayne let out a soft woof as Marko and Paul took off, then turned and took the last body in his strong jaws, flinging the bulk over his back and slipping away after his brothers. David looked over the scene, scraping the few smaller pieces of debris into a storm drain nearby. Once he was satisfied the area was clear enough, he changed back in the alley and gathered up everyone's belongings, starting the long walk to where they'd gone to dump the evidence of Max's encounter.

Finally making the base of one of the steeper hills, he found the rest of the gang waiting patiently, a heart and liver piled on some clothing scraps like an offering. He grinned, stopping to lay the clothes down and strip, sliding into wolf form in the blink of an eye.

As he wandered closer, Marko and Paul slunk up, licking his muzzle, whining softly, and he nuzzled them both, wide toothy grin on his white face. Dwayne came over to touch noses, moving out of the way to let his pale leader enjoy the treats they'd set aside for him.

Once he dug in, the others set to enjoying the rest of the remains, snapping up the offal before starting on muscle meat. Eating their fill, they disposed of the rest in a quickly-dug pit.

Shifting back to tie up their own clothes in easily carried bundles, they turned back to wolf form. Each picked up a pack and headed back towards the boardwalk, four legs making the journey far swifter than two ever could. Slipping ghostly quiet and unnoticed between alleys and behind closed stores, they stopped and redressed, sauntering out separately from between different shops, meeting at their bikes and heading back to the cave.

Sniffing around, it was clear Star and Mikey hadn't made it back yet. The group settled in, sharing a bottle while Paul passed a thick joint around, flopping down on Dwayne's lap when it came back to him.

Dwayne snorted, plucking the blunt from Paul's fingers and taking a deep drag, handing back the dregs. A pout crossed Paul's face, then he grinned, turning to lick and nip along his brother's neck, the motion pushing his ass into Dwayne's crotch.

A deep growl rumbled behind Paul's back, a large hand snaking around to grab his hip and pull him even closer, long fingers splaying to brush along the bulge in his tight pants. He whined and squirmed, gasping when Dwayne bit his shoulder with flat teeth.

Marko caught David's eye, the pale blonde raising an eyebrow and tilting his head in invitation. Smiling brightly, the curly-haired man went and straddled his leader's lap, front-to-front, latching his arms around David's neck as they kissed.

Content with a slow fire of teasing touches and grinding, they let the night pass languidly, only moving towards the private nest as the dark sky visible through the entrance turned pale with approaching dawn. David held back, standing facing the entryway, frowning.

Peeling out of his clothes, he took off like a flash. His brothers quickly followed suit, racing up the stairs to the clifftop to find him a white blur disappearing into the scrub along the main cliff trail.

They caught up with him just as he met up with Star and Michael, both still in wolf form. Michael was moving slow, limping on three paws, and Star walked on his bad side to give him support.

David stood, and Star shifted as well, followed his lead, encouraging Michael to do the same. The ferocious look on David's face as he recognized the cause of the wound was enough to make Michael flinch away, Star pulling him gently back to face David, encouragement in the tone of her soft words.

The leader's face was calmer now, and he put a light hand on Michael's shoulder, reaching out with an easy touch to guide his hand closer, examining the injury. He lifted his head and the other men snapped to attention, waiting on his directive.

"Dwayne, help Michael back to the cave. Star, did you see the hunter or just the trap?"

Star and Michael glanced at each other, chuckling darkly. "He was dinner."

The others paused a moment, eyes wide in surprise, smiles growing.

"Woohoo! Best first night ever! Pay up, dudes!" Paul whooped, throwing an arm around Dwayne and Marko. They both rolled their eyes, but smiled happily back at the pair.

David smirked, then turned serious. "Disposal?"

Star shook her head. "It was already late, and I knew it'd take us a while to get back."

David snapped his fingers, quieting the gang's revelry instantly.

"Paul, Marko, erase their trail and take care of the remains. Make sure to spring any traps you find."

The two blondes nodded, dropping down to sniff the ground then taking off.

"Alright, let's get Michael downstairs and clean him up."

Dwayne stepped up to Michael's side, ducking under his good arm and lifting him bridal-style in one smooth motion, leaving the new pack member to squeak in surprise then yelp as he inadvertently tried to grab on with his torn hand. Dwayne just chuckled, taking long strides towards the cliff.

"I can walk, you know!"

Dwayne snorted. "We take care of our own. It's a long way down out of the hills, surprised you made it this far, even with a good meal in you. Might as well relax and enjoy it."

"That's what she said." Michael muttered, and felt Dwayne shake with laughter. Michael smirked back at the tawny man, shaking his head as he relaxed in the other man's grip.

David threw an arm around Star, smiling down at the chestnut-haired beauty. He kissed her forehead, pulling her along as they trailed behind Dwayne and Michael.

"So, you both ate, hmm?"

She sighed, looking down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. She looked troubled, but the lift of her head spoke to her resolve.

"He threatened Michael while he was still caught and helpless! After I broke his arm, he tried to get his gun again while I was getting Michael free. We finished him before he could."

The fire was back in her eyes, flash of gold rising and fading as quick as her words. David kissed her brow again, giving her a quick squeeze as they walked.

"Too bad it had to happen this way, but I can't say I'm sorry to hear it's done. You did well. It'll be easier for you both now. In another week when you can run freely with us even without the moon, well, you only wonder why you waited so long."

She wrapped an arm around his bare waist, squeezing him back, her head now bent, eyes scanning the ground.

"…I guess so…"

"Tell me, Star…" David tipped her chin up with his free hand. "How did it taste?"

Her eyes flashed from mahogany to gold again as he held her with a glance, a faint blush suddenly dusting her cheeks.

"Well?"

"Delicious."

David grinned wickedly, letting go her chin as she dropped her gaze. Making their way into the cave, they found Michael seated on the couch, drinking from a brightly colored can of Shasta as Dwayne gathered up bandages and supplies.

Walking back over to Michael, Dwayne crouched in front of him with a decent-sized box filled with all sorts of bottles and ointments. Michael looked them over while Dwayne sorted through it.

"Geez, you got enough stuff in there? You an army medic or something?"

Dwayne grinned. "You've seen the twins in action, you think it's easy keeping them in one piece? Now, hold out your good arm."

Michael chuckled. "Guess not. Whoa, what're you doing with that?"

Dwayne had pulled a small vial out of drawer, drawing some of it's liquid into a small syringe.

"Tetanus booster. Unless you'd rather get lockjaw?"

Michael frowned and sighed. "Eh, no, that's ok." He flinched a little as the needle went in. "Don't suppose you have anything for pain in there?"

David tapped his shoulder with a bottle of whiskey. "Here ya go, take as much as you need."

Rolling his eyes, Michael grabbed the bottle. "Thanks."

He took a swig just as Dwayne squeezed his bad hand, and he sputtered, nearly spewing the liquor on the dark-haired man in front of him. He barely managed not to pull his hand back, as Dwayne held it in a firm grip.

"What the hell?!"

Dwayne frowned, flipping his hand over to look at his palm.

"Gonna have to grab some of Paulie's stash. Have to reset the bones before we stitch it up."

Michael's eyes went wide, and he recoiled away from Dwayne, yelping when he strained his hand.

"Wait, what?! Nonono, OK, how 'bout you just take me to a hospital and let them do it?"

"Hospitals ask questions, get nosey with blood samples. Besides, we heal real quick, it's already knitting together. Don't want to end up crippled, or having to rebreak it later, yeah?"

David lit up a cigarette, talking as he riffled through Paul's jacket. Finding a joint, he sniffed at it, then smiled.

"This ought to do it. Deep breaths, Michael. The quicker it hits you the easier this'll be."

Dwayne let go of his hand, standing and gathering up the kit box. Walking around the couch, he set up with a small table and chair, moving an unlit barrel close by and firing it up. Star opened the box, pulling out a few supplies and setting them up.

Michael watched them with wary eyes, doing his best to make quick work of the joint, washed down with more of the whiskey David kept plying him with. He was still breathing raggedly as he got down to the dregs, though his movements were slowly down.

Plopping down next to him on the couch, David grinned brightly, lifting Michael's bad arm and bracing it over the back of the couch, Star moving to kneel between his legs. Feeling Dwayne touching his hand again, Michael started to turn his head, only to have Star grasp his dick in warm fingers, bending to suck him down to the root.

Snapping his head back to watch, his good hand dug in her curls as he gasped and stretched, toes curling at the sensation. And then Dwayne pulled hard on his fingers, setting the cracked bones straight.

He screamed, curling up and trying to pull away. David held his arm fast though, and Star reached up to catch him, holding him close as he gasped and whined. Dwayne inspected the wound, now starting to bleed again.

"That did it. Might want to keep hold of Star, this is gonna sting a little."

He dumped some of the whiskey over the injured hand, and Michael yelped again, clutching Star with his good arm and panting into her hair. Patting Michael on his good shoulder, he walked around to crouch next to Star.

"You're up, sister. Michael, I can take her place if you need it?"

Michael gave him a dark look, still breathing hard. "Fuck you."

Dwayne laughed, leaning in to kiss Michael on the cheek before standing up.

"Anytime, little pup, anytime. You just have to ask."

Michael growled, and David tsk'd at him, using his free hand to brush the hair out of Michael's eyes.

"Now, now, there'll be no hard feelings, Michael. Dwayne's helping, just as you will when it's needed. I know you've had a hell of day, but we don't hold grudges against each other, is that clear?"

David's tone had started light, but the end made it clear he expected agreement. Michael glanced up, suddenly caught in the pale blonde's steady gaze. He held it for a moment or two before blinking and nodding.

David chuckled, letting go his arm and patting his thigh. "Atta boy. Now hold yourself still, Star's gonna finish things up."

Glancing at the back of the couch, Michael saw her threading a needle.

"Wait, I thought you said we heal fast? Why do I need stitches?"

"Just to hold things in place, keep it from tearing open every time you shift."

Michael paled a little, leaning back against the couch. Star rubbed his arm gently, pulling it closer and resting it on a raised knee. He whined a little when the needle started to poke tender flesh, but didn't move.

David's smile turned gentle and he reached out brush Michael's face with a light hand. "You're doing well, Michael. I'm proud of you. You've handled the change better than I expected."

A baleful blue eye cracked open, glancing David's way. "You could've been a little more upfront about the consequences of joining your little gang."

David flashed a wicked grin. "Where'd be the fun in that?"

Snorting, Michael closed his eyes again, reaching blindly when David pressed the bottle against his good hand, only glancing quickly to bring it to his lips. Taking a deep drink, he relaxed back, twitching slightly as Star flipped his hand, working quickly to bind the wound closed all around. She finished with a solid wrapping of clean bandages, kissing his fingertips as she let go and stood up.

"All done, Michael. Try to take it easy the rest of the night."

She ruffled his dark curls, earning a quiet grunt. The alcohol and weed were catching him, leaving him sinking into the couch, body slumping and eyes closed. Sending a soft smile at David, she picked up the rest of the first aid kit and put it back.

Distant scrabbling announced the return of Paul and Marko, and they galloped into the cave in high spirits, shifting and grabbing at each other, wrestling playfully as they stood up. They looked around, smiles bright as they spotted Michael nearly asleep on the couch.

"Mikey!" Paul hooted, but before he could move to plop down on the couch, David was in front of him. Pouting for a moment, Paul put his hands up in supplication.

"Alright, I get it. No fun with Mikey tonight."

"It's already sunrise, Paul. He needs time to recover."

Sniffing the air, Marko snickered. "He'll have it, you gave him one of Paul's specials."

Paul lifted his nose now too, smile breaking wide on his face. "Yeah, he'll be out till sundown at least."

David nodded. "Good. Let's get sleeping beauty over to the nest. We'll all sleep better together."

Dwayne came over, stepping around Paul and David to pick up the drowsing boy. Michael muttered something unintelligible but offered no resistance, even curling in to Dwayne as he laid down with him, David following to wrap around Michael's back.

The rest of the pack followed, curling and spooning and creeping in till they lay in a loose heap of bodies, settling down to sleep as the sun crawled up the eastern mountains.


	9. Afternoon Delight

Marko, David and Star

Afternoon Delight

…..........................

Warnings – M/M/M explicit sex

…........................

Lucy rolled over, smiling into the sunshine trailing across the large bed. Reaching out, her smile faded slightly, and she sat up to glance around.

"Looking for me?"

Max walked through the doorway, the brightness of his grin making hers blossom again. Sitting on the edge of the bed near her, he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, chuckling as she blushed.

"Good morning, my lady. I trust you're well? Might I interest you in some brunch?"

"Hmmm, that sounds amazing. But you didn't have to go to such trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all, my dear. It's an honor to provide for you, particularly after such a spectacular night."

Lucy shook her head in amazement, cheeks still warm. "Well, you'll just have to let me return the favor sometime."

"Consider it a deal. I'm sure you're a fabulous cook." Max stood, motioning to a robe laying folded on the bedtable. "That might be a bit long, but should work, if you'd like to use it. Come out when you're ready, the coffee should be just about done."

He turned and left, and she got up, slipping in to the robe and making use of the on-suite bathroom before heading out to the kitchen, the heavenly scent of fresh coffee and something deliciously sweet leading her on. Max motioned her to take a seat at a small table absolutely loaded with food.

"Oh, Max! This is really too much."

He grinned, moving to sit next to her. "Well, I wasn't sure what you might like, so I made a little of everything that might suit my lady's tastes. I trust it pleases?"

She smacked his arm, giggling playfully. "More than pleases. I can see if we're together for long I'll have to take up aerobics or I'll outgrow all my clothes!"

He leaned in, honeyed voice low in her ear, lips brushing her neck lightly.

"If it really troubles you, madam, I may be able to suggest some fairly pleasant exercises we might engage in together. And you're more than welcome to continue wearing my clothes, that nightshirt never looked so good on me."

Lucy blushed clear to her collar, though the look she tossed him was far from demure. "I…I may take you up on that. After breakfast."

"Very wise, my lady. Best to fortify yourself well. I plan on 'exercising' the day away." Kissing a trail along her jaw, he lingered on her lips, and she slid a hand up to tangle in his hair. Breaking with a gasp, they shared heated smiles, till Max placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead, squeezing her lightly in a side hug as he picked up a plate of bacon and offered it to her. They ate in companionable silence for a while, occasionally sharing tidbits, till casual touches and glances turned more passionate, Max swooping in to pick Lucy up, to her surprised delight, and carry her back to the bedroom.

….......................

Michael woke in the late afternoon, warm and comfortable and safely cradled in the press of now-familiar bodies and scents. His injured hand was tender and achy, but the pain had lost the sharpness of the previous night.

He stretched, and felt the bodies around him move with him, hands gliding across his skin, the sound of yawns and friendly grumbles coming from all around.

"How are you feeling, Michael?" David's voice came from somewhere back behind him in the mound of cushions.

Tilting his head back he met cool blue eyes, smiling sleepily. "I'm feeling pretty goo…AahH…d!"

Soft chuckles came from all around as a warm tongue licked a stripe up his length, his head snapping back down to see Marko grinning, now maneuvering between his legs. Another moment and the curly blonde had pushed both Michael's feet up higher, taking advantage of the improved access to attack him from stem to stern with teasing lips and teeth and tongue, leaving Michael to gasp and moan, stretching his hands above him to arch, begging for more contact.

A firm grip at his wrists had him opening his eyes to meet Dwayne's own, as the dark-haired man leaned over him to capture his mouth in a searing kiss, broken only at Michael's cry as Marko sucked him down to the root. Dwayne gave a rumbling chuckle, leaving a trail of nips along Michael's neck and shoulder.

"Seems like our new brother likes our attention. What do you think, Marko?"

Letting free of Michael's cock with a loud pop, Marko grinned up at the dark-haired pair.

"I think you're right, Dwayne. And we really haven't given him a proper welcome."

The curly blonde picked up Michael's thighs, bending his knees nearly to his chest before diving in to assault him ferociously with a wicked tongue. In moments, Michael was a swearing, sweating mess, tossing his head, the muscles of his stomach tensing and curling as he tried vainly to break the hold the two men had on him.

A strong arm still pinning Michael's wrists, Dwayne slid the other down to squeeze his ass, growling low and grinning when the pup squirmed. He glanced at Marko, smirking at the wink his brother gave. Releasing Michael's arms, he turned to drizzle oil on his hands, sliding one back to tease Michael while the other slicked his own length.

Michael gave a whining gasp as a thick finger circled then slowly breached him, sliding with measured ease to sink and withdraw in steady rhythm, til he was pushing back with growing enthusiasm, Marko's hand and mouth working his cock in the same slow pace.

His eyes were shut tight, fluttering when another finger was added, nearly popping when a third slid in, leaving him gasping, shaking, wailing when those evil digits reached deep, caressing tender nerves while stretching him wide. Suddenly, all touch was gone, leaving him open and aching, his cock heavy and leaking.

A gentle hand stroked his cheek, and Michael's ocean blue eyes met Marko's sea green ones, lust turning both nearly black in their need. An ardent kiss, slow and hungry, and Marko was pulling him over, slim body wriggling beneath his, growling as they rubbed against each other.

Muscular legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed through Marko's maneuvering. An unexpectedly slippery hand worked Michael's cock quickly, setting it in position as Marko looked up, face flushed and eager.

Michael sank in slowly, breathing hard, face nestled in the crook of Marko's shoulder, the curly-haired man's fingers digging deep in his back. Pulling back, he felt another set of hands grab his waist, a thick cock steadily filling him till hips lay flush against his, wringing a low moan out of him as blunt teeth nipped along his shoulder.

Dwayne let his weight push Michael's pelvis back down, leaving the boy wheezing and trembling between him and his brother. Exchanging glances with Marko once again, he waited till Michael had calmed a bit before whispering low in his ear, smiling at the pup's sharp breath as Marko pinched a pebbled nipple.

"Relax, Michael. We've got you. Just let go and enjoy the ride."

Starting slow, Dwayne set a steady, rocking pace as he plunged into Michael, driving the group together, pulling them back almost apart, their bodies soon covered in a sheen of sweat. He could feel Marko's hands slide over their new brother's body, and he dipped down, nuzzling Michael's nape and pulling gently on the skin there with his teeth.

Michael was lost, eyes shut as he rode Dwayne's rhythm, his arms wrapped under Marko, gripping the curly blonde's back, clenching on every thrust. Marko bit into the crest of a shoulder, one hand sunk into Michael's curls, the other with fingers spread wide digging into the curve of the boy's ass.

"That's it, brother..." Dwayne's velvet voice poured in to Michael's ear as his fingers clung to hips with bruising force. "…let your wolf go…"

Biting gently along the back of Michael's neck, flat teeth turned sharp, prickling into tender skin to leave the pup whining and squirming under him. Dwayne sped up, hips pounding, rewarded with moans and grunts from his brothers, and the sudden push of Michael's tail sprouting against his belly.

Dwayne's deep growl resonated through the group, Marko answering with a snarl of his own. Michael's eyes rolled back, shaggy pointed ears laying flat, nearly lost in his tangled curls. Burying his nose in Marko's hair, he bit down on the crest of a slender neck.

Marko wailed in pleasure, clenching around him and spilling between them. The sudden pressure and the burst of sweet iron across his tongue sent Michael over the edge, lifting his head to howl as he came deep inside his golden brother. Dwayne's thrusting slowed, sharp teeth locking in flesh, his own release flooding into Michael.

Quickly overstimulated, Michael whined as Dwayne continued languidly rolling his hips, now licking softly on his nape. The swell of Dwayne's cock inside him, and his own in Marko left him quivering, groin spasming as the shared climax seemed to stretch on without end.

Jerking awake, Michael found himself still wrapped in his brothers' embrace, feeling both full and completely drained. A soft mouth found his, Marko's bright eyes sparkling as he pulled back, impish smile in full force.

"Gonna have to work on that stamina, Mikey."

"Hit me up, Mikey! I'll give ya a good workout anytime you like!" Paul catcalled from the other side of the pillow pile.

Blunt teeth nipped at a now-human ear, Dwayne's rumbling chuckle resonating through Michael's back as the man-in-the-middle yipped. With lingering touches, Dwayne and Marko slowly disentangled themselves, leaving Michael empty and gasping at the loss of contact, laying in a cooling, sticky mess.

Scrunching his face in distaste, Mike sat up, meeting David's amused glance for a moment before he turned away, face burning.

"Relax, Michael. We share everything."

"I hadn't noticed." Michael groused, as he stood up, realizing gravity made things worse. "Is there somewhere to clean up besides the ocean?"

A sudden smack on his ass had him turning, fire in his eyes, as Paul laughed hysterically, hopping back out of reach.

"Follow me, if you can!" Diving towards the ground, the golden Paul-wolf landed, spinning like a dervish to bark playfully then swirl and run towards the back of the open cave, happy howl echoing.

The pupils of Michael's eyes widened, tracking the flash of gold, and suddenly the brindle wolf was off and running, a little unsteady, hot on the other's heels.

David watched, smirk blossoming on his face as he felt soft hands slide up his chest from behind. He threw an arm back, turning to pull Star into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead.

"Looks like he's fitting in. You really did well, shining Star."

She glowed at the praise, meeting his lips with heat as he bent for a kiss. Breaking for air, she clung to David as he nipped a path along her jaw, her skin tender from the rough scratch of stubble dragging across it.

"Do we have plans tonight?"

David chuckled against her neck, raising goose-flesh down along her arm. "Gotta be sociable, introduce our new brother to pops."

"Time enough for us to wash up before?" Her lips traced a slow path along a muscular shoulder, blunt teeth nibbling at the base of David's throat.

The slide of strong arms around her body and a sinful growl she felt to her core were answer enough.

…..........................

Max sat on the couch, Lucy curled up under his arm, the two of them reading different books as they sat together, half-full glasses of wine in easy reach. The sun had only just dipped below the horizon when a soft scratching sound broke the pleasant reverie.

"I believe we have company."

Max tilted his head, smiling, and got up to stand by the porch door, Lucy standing with a curious frown as she looked on. Opening it, a whole multi-colored pack of wolves trooped in, moving to sit around his feet.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet my children."

Motioning to the folded linens stacked on the arm of the sofa he addressed the group around him.

"Children, this is Miss Lucy. Please introduce yourselves and make yourselves presentable."

The white wolf was the first to move, slipping over to the sofa, standing and transitioning in the blink of an eye as he grabbed a towel at the top of the stack, wrapping it around his waist and coming around to take a seat. The boy had nearly white-blonde hair, fluffed up in spikes, and wide smile as he waved at Lucy.

"I'm David, lovely to meet you, Miss Lucy." He glanced behind him. "Boys."

One by one the other wolves followed his lead, offering pleasantries and wide grins as they switched smoothly to human forms, till only two were left. A brindled brown wolf hung in the back, behind the smiling young men now clothed in towels sprawling over Max's furniture.

The tall dark-haired young man held a sheet up, the other black wolf standing to become a lovely young girl with waist-length raven ringlets and a sweet smile. She gathered the sheet about herself, nodding thanks to the one that helped her, introducing herself as Star and coming to sit demurely on large couch next to David.

The one still a wolf sat behind the couch with a 'hang-dog' expression if ever she'd seen one, the attitude and body language seeming achingly familiar.

"Well, come on out then, let's have a look at you."

Max's tone was cheerful, but even Lucy could hear the underlying firmness. The other boy's grins widened as the poor thing slunk into view, gaze sliding everywhere but at Max…or Lucy.

David reached over, ruffling the wolf's fur playfully.

"Come on, Michael. Stand up and say hello."

"MICHAEL?!"

It was hard to tell who looked more aghast, Lucy or her son, though his expression was limited to wide, white-rimmed eyes and stance more appropriate on a startled baby deer than a wolf nearly large enough to ride.

He hopped back behind the couch, transforming and casting desperately about for something to cover himself with as he crouched low. David smirked brightly, offering a small hand towel.

The laughter of the other boys, and even the young lady, set his face aflame. He glared at David, about to speak when one of the other boys interrupted.

"Don't worry, Mikey! That's more than big enough to cover what you've got."

Turning even redder, Michael turned a scowl towards the offender, his ears suddenly furred and pointed, eyes flashing gold as he gathered himself to take a leap in retribution, only to be stalled by his mother's sudden stern admonition.

"Michael Emerson, don't you dare rough house in here!"

He nearly fell flat on his face in his haste to duck and cover, human-looking once again, his grumbles masked by another round of laughter at his expense. David patted his hand, turning on the sofa so he faced Max and Lucy straight on, allowing Michael to use his back as a screen.

Max hid a restrained chuckle behind a dry cough, though the merriment in his eyes gave him away.

"All right then. Michael? You're fine where you are. I'm happy to see you're… getting along… with everyone. Please feel free to come to me with any questions or issues you have that David can't resolve."

Michael looked poleaxed, cheeks flaming red as his glance shifted between Max and David. A look at his mom had him flinching, ducking his head again.

"Uh…hi, Max. Mom." He gave a half-hearted wave. "I'm…fine?" Another pointed look from Lucy and he shuffled nervously, cheeks still aflame. "Thanks, though."

"You're quite welcome, young man. Now, if everyone would like, I'd be happy to order enough dinner to go around?"

The boys looked at each other, grinning widely. Lucy glanced at the young girl, who gave her a shy smile back. David spoke up.

"That sounds great, Max. Count us in."

"Excellent, excellent. Now, if one of you could get Michael something a little more appropriate, I'll go place the order. Chinese good with everyone?"

Lucy turned to pin Max with a steady gaze. "Not to intrude on the moment, but I assume there's an explanation for how Michael is…one of you?"

Max had the decency to look a bit abashed, looking away from Lucy to roam the room, frowning at the wide grin on David's face, to finally meet Michael's equally troubled countenance. Suddenly straightening, smiling, Max tugged a minute wrinkle from his immaculate clothes.

"I'm quite sure Michael would be best suited to tell his own story, don't you think?"

Michael's eyes went wide, face reddening once more as he turned towards his mother, who now turned her raised eyebrow of general un-amusement his way. He raised his hands, in surrender or supplication it was difficult to tell, but his movement allowed her to focus on something else.

"What happened to your hand?!"

Lucy came bustling over as Michael tried to hide both his hand and himself with little success. David offered up a pillow, and Michael clutched it to himself just as Lucy got close, harrumphing at her child's antics.

"For pity's sake, Michael, it's not like I haven't seen all of you before. Now let me see that hand."

Max turned a curious look at David, who merely shrugged.

"Oh, Michael, it's all bruised! Why are there stitches? You've only been out for a few nights! I want the full story, young man!"

Michael looked panicked as he looked between Star, David and Max. "I…"

"It was a wolf trap." David said calmly, turning to face Lucy as silence ensued. "Occupational hazard of being one of 'us'. He's fine though, Star stitched him up."

"Fine?! How is this fine? What if it gets infected? Max, I need to take him to a doctor now!"

"Now my dear, that's really not necessary. He will actually be fine, we don't get infections like humans do, and it would be ill-advised to take him to a hospital. We can't afford to let the authorities know about us."

Lucy's shoulders slumped, though she still held Michael's hand.

"I don't understand, Max. Something bad happens to my child and he can't even get help?"

"He did get help, Lucy. The pack took good care of him, just as they should, and if he'd needed more than they were capable of they would have come to me. We heal very fast; he'll be right as rain before the week's done."

Lucy look wounded, small and unsure of herself, nearly on the verge of tears. "What if it had been worse?" She reached to brush Michael's cheek.

"Oh, Ma…"

Max came over, standing behind Lucy to wrap a comforting arm around her. "My dear lady, there are no guarantees in this life, you know that as well as I. Rest assured your son is now much stronger and more resilient than he was, with every possibility of a long and active life stretching out before him."

"But what kind of life, Max? It's one thing to say you've got to hide, but what future does he have now? What price has he paid? What about all of them?" She gestured around, only to turn angrily at Max's chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

Max held his hands up. "These fine young people are not as young as they look, nor as constricted in their lives as you seem to believe. Please, Lucy, sit and have dinner with us. It'll be much easier to explain while we eat."

He held out a hand, a pleading look on his face.

Her eyes narrowed, and she harrumphed as she took his hand. "I'll have you know those puppy dog eyes will only get you so far."

Max's face lit up as she took his hand, and he pulled her close. "Duly noted, my lady. I'll be most judicious, as it would be quite a shame to lose the effect."

Michael had a look somewhere between relieved and uncomfortable as he regarded his mother and Max. Out of nowhere a towel hit him in the face, laughter breaking the mood further as he grabbed at it, only to lose hold of the pillow.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder with half an eye, turning back quickly, shaking her head in amusement. Max lead her towards the kitchen, leaving the group to settle as he ordered dinner.

"That went well."

Michael gave an incredulous look at a smirking David, before grabbing the pillow off the floor and smacking him in the back of the head. David turned very slowly to face Michael, who now looked very alarmed, slowly backing away from the couch.

"Unlike some, I have the manners to not get unruly in someone else's home."

At this, Michael relaxed slightly.

"But, Michael, you have to leave here sometime…"

Michael's new brothers cackled madly around him, walking away en masse, to leave him stunned to silence once again. Star gave him a pitying look, marred by the smile twitching at her full lips. Giving him a wink, she got up and followed her brothers out to the dining room.

…........................

The pack filed out one by one, bellies full and a reasonably pleasant dinner behind them. Michael only stammered a few times as he told a sanitized tale of meeting Star and the rest of the pack, and she had his back, adding in innocuous details that had Lucy smiling and giving her son glances that made him flush and turn away. Talking about the injury allowed Star to segue into her sewing and embroidery work, and soon the two ladies were deep in discussion, much to Michael's relief.

Max stood with Lucy at the screen door as the pack made their goodbyes before dropping their wraps and shifting as they crossed the threshold to the deck. Paul stopped a moment, giving Lucy a bright smile as he leaned in for a hug.

"Take care of the big guy, lil' momma, and don't let him sass ya."

Lucy giggled, hugging him back fiercely. "I think I can handle him."

"Oh, I know you can." Paul winked as he turned, whipping the towel away as his tail sprouted and cackling at Lucy's exclamation of surprise. He leapt out the doorway, landing in all his lupine glory and taking off down the steps.

"Show off." Max muttered under his breath, and Lucy patted his arm consolingly.

"He's just…exuberant."

Star was next, she and Lucy holding each other close for long moments. Finally pulling away, Star smiled happily at the diminutive woman.

"I'm so happy you're part of our family."

"So am I, Star. You come see me any time, really."

The dark-haired girl nodded, turning away to open her shift.

Lucy reached for the top edge of the cloth. "I've got it." The next moment she was looking down at a beautiful black wolf, that gave her a friendly canine smile and wag before loping out the door.

Now only Michael was left, looking a bit like he'd prefer to walk the plank. Max offered a hand and Michael shook it, suddenly glancing at his mother before giving Max a hard stare.

"You don't have to say it Michael, I have every intention of taking excellent care of your mother. If she decides to change, it will be her choice alone. And I'm very glad you've joined us fully. You're an excellent addition to the pack."

Michael wore a slight frown but nodded, turning toward Lucy.

"Mom, can you keep an eye on Sammy? I'm worried those friends of his might get him do something stupid."

"Good thing his big brother sets such a good example, then."

"Mom!" He tried to turn away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"Alright now mister, if Paul can hug me, so can you."

"OK, Mom."

He rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face belied the attempt at attitude as he pulled her close. Turning to leave, he paused, giving her a sheepish look. Now it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes dramatically, making a show of turning her back. His back to her as well, he shifted quickly, claws scrabbling on the threshold only to come to a scraping halt as Lucy called to him.

She knelt by the door way, arms open and he padded back over to sit in front of her. Lucy reached out, looking deep into her son's eyes, her hands nearly getting lost in the deep fur ruff around his neck. Large golden eyes held her gaze for a moment before he blinked, turning and dipping his nose, his paws and ears shifting nervously. And just like that, a warm smile blossomed on Lucy's face as she threw her arms around her wolfy son, stroking down his back with a gentle hand, squeezing tighter when he rested his large head on her shoulder.

Straightening up, she ruffled his ears, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, mister."

He snuffed and turned, trotting across the deck only to stop as David sauntered back up, head and tail high, toothy grin spreading on his white muzzle. His head turned slowly, tracking as Michael slunk past him, ears and tail tucked. Michael got halfway down the steps when David spun around, leaping to nip at his rump, sending the brindle yelping, taking the rest of the steps in one jump and racing off into the woods with David hot on his tail.

Lucy frowned, turning to Max. "What was that about?"

"Well, at a guess, Michael may have overstepped a bit. We do have a definite pecking order to be maintained. I wouldn't worry though, it will all come down to just a bit of rough housing, and David knows Michael is still recovering."

Slightly mollified, Lucy sighed.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Max switched the discarded towels to his other hand so he could draw her close after she closed the screen door. He pulled her along with him as he dropped the linen in the laundry room and back to sit down together on the sofa.

"I am. I am a little worried though, I know he's not telling me everything but I don't know what else there could be?"

Max coughed slightly, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes, well, I'm sure there are many things that a young man would be reluctant to discuss with his mother."

Lucy slapped his arm playfully. "Max! I'm not completely oblivious you know. I saw how he and Star were looking at each other."

Max's lips twitched. "Indeed. I can understand it may have escaped your notice how he and the other boys were looking at each other, it's probably not something you've had much experience with."

"The boys? Which ones?" Max merely lifted his eyebrows, and her mouth fell open. "ALL of them?" She made to get up, storm clouds gathering on her brow. "Is that David forcing him…?"

Max pulled her back down, firmly but not unkindly, despite the dark glare she turned his way.

"Now, hear me out. Absolutely no one is forcing anyone to do anything. What you have is a small, tightly knit pack of healthy, strong people in their prime, with no need to concern themselves about infection or pregnancy. What would you expect them to do?"

"What…what do you mean 'no concern about pregnancy'? Can Star not have children? The poor dear."

"I can assure you; she is the least concerned about her state of anyone. And she's not alone. I'm sorry to say none of us can father children in the usual sense. It's the price we pay for extended lives and enhanced durability. We increase our numbers by direct contact, just not the way it normally happens."

"Did Michael know before he was changed?"

"I was not the one that brought him over, so I'm unsure what was communicated. To be fair, there are any number of things that might affect a human male's ability to be a father, and they wouldn't have anything like the compensation we enjoy."

"You keep talking like this is all just a normal part of life!"

"Lucy, life is risk, of one sort or another. He's traded one set of risks and rewards for another, that's all. Though I would argue it's more than worth it. If I hadn't been changed, I'd never have had the chance to meet you. That alone is worth all that this life has thrown at me so far."

He brought her hand to his lips, slowly kissing a path up her arm, eyes bright as her grudging smile turned full blown and then to giggles as his efforts tickled the crook of her elbow.

"Now, if my lady would like, shall we pick up where we left off?"

Lucy gave him a measured look, eyebrow arched. "Do you mean this afternoon? Or before dinner?"

Max grinned as he gently chafed her hands in his. "Lady's choice."

Sliding a hand up to cup his cheek, Lucy drew him in to a kiss.

…...........................

Running through the forest, Michael could tell David was holding himself back, staying on his tail with an effortless ground-eating lope, randomly nipping at his flank. Irritated by the resurgence of pain in his injured paw and David's behavior, he spun around, head lowered as he girded himself for a fight.

The white wolf stopped, stance proud, wicked grin firmly in place. He sauntered closer, circling Michael, who turned with him to stay face-to-face despite his growing limp.

With a flash of white, David was suddenly side-by-side with Michael, throwing a front paw over the brindled back and latching firmly into the scruff on the younger wolf as he twisted and thrashed. Between the vise-like grip on his neck and David's weight, Michael was unable to break free, his struggling only serving to inflame his wound and weaken his good leg.

He stood for a moment, panting raggedly and front legs trembling, and David slid his entire front half atop him. Michael went down hard, paws curled under, growling and snapping in his frustration.

David was calm, the strength of his hold keeping him out of reach of Michael's flailing. Finally running out of steam, Michael let his head drop with a weary groan, his tail thumping in hopeful supplication.

Shaking Michael's ruff gently, David released him, giving a friendly lick to an ear as he stood up and moved in front of Michael once again. Michael didn't move, looking up with hopeful eyes, tail wagging slightly more, making the leaves rustle and swirl.

David bent his muzzle down, and Michael licked at it tentatively, whining in supplication. Giving an explosive snort, David turned and walked away, looking back over his shoulder with a toothy grin and a wag of his shaggy tail.

Michael popped up, grinning back and moving to flank the leader, only to yelp and stumble when he put weight on the injured paw. David was back at his side in a flash, as was the rest of the pack.

There was a pale scent of blood and David nosed the wound gently, shifting to human to kneel, soft growl rumbling in his chest.

"You always gotta do things the hard way, Michael? Shift back and let's have a good look at you."

Michael did as ordered, sitting and offering David his hand. "How is this my fault? You sat on me!"

"And if you'd yielded sooner, you wouldn't have worn yourself out and reopened your stitches."

Michael grumbled, but held still as David poked at the wound. Dwayne shifted, leaning in to check it out too.

"Dwayne, take Cinderella here home." Dwayne shifted back, sidling up to Michael. "Michael, hop up. You're on a short leash till the skin on your hand heals over."

Michael frowned in confusion, looking from Dwayne to David. "What do you mean, 'hop up'?"

"Dwayne will give you a ride home. I'm not having you leave a trail of blood right back to our den a second night in a row. Now, up you get and off you go."

Sighing, Michael ran his good hand through his hair, levering himself up and throwing a leg over Dwayne's back seeming, a little unsure as he sat down gingerly. Dwayne snorted in amusement, looking over his shoulder.

"Scoot up and lean over, Michael. You need to wrap your arms around his neck or you'll get bounced off."

"This night just keeps getting better." Michael rolled his eyes but did as David instructed. As soon as he was set, Dwayne took off like a shot, the sound of his rider's disgruntled swearing fading quickly into the distance.

Paul trotter over to David, eyebrows up as he yipped. David chuckled, giving a friendly swat to his flank.

"Go get him, tiger. I'm sure he could use the distraction, boy sulks too much as it is."

Paul was gone in a flash of gold, howling happily as he raced to catch up with Dwayne. David smirked as he looked at Marko and Star.

"Guess it's just the three of us tonight. How ever will we manage?"

The gold and black wolves glanced at each other, sharp white teeth glinting in the night. David shifted, padding in between them. In a flash of fur, the two nipped at both sides of his rump, sliding past each other and taking off in different directions as he spun around to snap at them.

There was barely a pause as he took off after Marko, catching up to sideswipe the golden wolf with his shoulder, sending Marko rolling across the ground. Giving a playful bark, Marko was back up and chasing his leader, now catching up to the silent running shadow that was Star.

David snapped at her tail, and she yipped, flicking it high as he ran past. He howled as they ran, his brother and sister answering back, the joyful harmony echoing across the hills as they galloped through the forest under the pale light of the moon.


End file.
